My Bloody Love Triangle
by rubiediamond
Summary: Annabelle is very interesting. She faces challenges in high school called love. She is a vampire. She is the type of girl who dosen't show their emotions quite often,but she does when Antonio is around. He is a bully for girls, but she likes him deeply.Will Annabelle make this gotchic girl bully fall in love with her or will they fight fire with fire with each other? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My moment of self-confidence

Waking up is a waste of my time. I try so hard not be nice to people at my school,but we are all different because I am a vampire. Usually I love waking up at night, but this time I have to go to school. On my night stand, my clock says it's 6:45. Ugh! I have to be at school by 7:30, so up I go.

My mom yells from upstairs saying," Sweetie! Come down for breakfast!"

"Mom you're gonna have to wait! I have to get dress..." I say.

"OK!

I am 5"7 with green eyes. My body looks like a Victoria Secret model. (which I hate the most) I am not a person that wears a lot of colors. You say I wear gothic clothes, but I am not one! Trust me, I been there before. Anyways, my name Annabelle or many people call me Ann because I hate my name. My hair is so black and I am a pretty girl... EWW! I had many boyfriends in the past but many of them dumped me for another hot popular vampire girl! OK... back to my day. I take a shower and head for my closet. ALL I have is red blue or black clothes. Don't ask... I pick out a shoulder off blue shirt with an Ed Hardy skull in the middle. If you don't know Ed Hardy then, oh well. Then, I picked out some black faded skinny jeans with some blue and black flats.I also flat earn my hair and my bangs. I am a girly girl but a tom boy really because I love video games. I head down stairs to eat some breakfast. My mom is so happy that I finally reached the 10th grade. My mom is so awesome and I love her so much. She's always perky... I hate perkiness! Anyway, mom fixed me some blueberry and blacky berry muffins and pancakes. MY FAVORITE! As soon as I start eating, mom looks dead at me even though she is...

"Mom why are you staring at me when I am eating?" I asked her.

"Cuz my baby is growing up and when you go to college, I am going to miss you!" She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom! I am not going to college until 3 years! Can you wait and don't jump ahead to my future?"

"Ok fine. Won't you look at the time? Time for your first day of school!" She said as she squeezed my cheeks harsly. I frowned at her and she just shrugged. I hate it when she mom squeeze my cheeks. I thanked my mom for the breakfast and headed out for the door. My mom and my dad bought me a blue and black Camaro for my 15th birthday. I got in and drove to school. I attended to White Grove High School for 2 years now and nothing has changed. I parked in the NO PARKING zone, but I didnt care. My friend Melissa was here. She is the bestest friend I ever had in my entire life and she knows everything. She is very intelligient and wise, and she is one juicy gossiper. I always know what happens here at White Grove because of her. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug! She does know I am a vampire, though.

"Hi! I missed you over the summer!" Melissa said.

"Hey and I missed you too!" I said back to her.

"I have some news for you! Someone new is attending here! It's a boy and he's a goth. He is so gorgeous, but don't let a pretty face fool you like his." She said as we started walking into the building.I looked at her confused and stopped her with my arm. I stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong about him?" I asked her.

She passed me and continued to walk with me and said," All I know is that he is a bully... for both boys and girls. Especially for girls. He said he bullies girls so much because his girlfriends dumped him for another guy and now he tries to seek revenge against every girl he encounters with. Also, His parents tried to send him to military school, but he refused and he turned them into pigs. Now, he is living with his grandma and she does what he tells her to do! To me he could be your match since you're so into BAD BOYS!"

I said," Now you know that was a huge mistake with me going out with Tommy! NEVER SPEAK OF IT! Anyway, why would he do such a thing? Try to bully every girl just because your past girlfriends broke your heart? I think that is just messed up! "

She just shrugged her shoulder and stopped in her tracks. She pointed down the hall. I looked and saw him. He was GORGEOUS!

"See? That's him! His name is Antonio!" She said happily. I was so mesmerized by his features that I was staring at him. All of the people is the hallway splitted into 2 crowds to give him space to walk by. Since I was drooling over him, I forgot my surroundings. Then, I felt something hard knock over me. It was Antonio and his posse.

"Watch where you're going, you douche freak!" He yelled at me.

"Well first of all, you ran over me so watch where you're going!" I yelled back.

"You better be glad I didn't thrash you into that locker! Get out of my way you worthless piece of trash!" He said as he bumped me into my shoulder harshly. When he left, I balled up my fist. I was ready to fight him.

Melissa held me back and said," Chill! He is not worth your time and you need to watch out for him. He may hurt you."

I calmed down and turned to face Melissa. I whispered in her ear," Thanks, but I am a vampire. I can take care of myself. Trust me, he won't touch me. I may like him, but certainly not his attitude." She smiled and gave me a hug. The bell rung and it was time for class.

...

3rd period was over and I headed to my locker. Melissa was at cheerleading practice. I hate cheerleading! Anyway, I grabbed my books for Geometry class. My favorite subject! When I was supposed to close my locker, Antonio was walking to his locker and his locker was next to mine.

_"Great! Just great!" I thought in my head._

I closed my locker and Antonio was standing in front of me and his posse. I didn't know where he was right there, so I fell hard.

One of his people said," See Antonio?" I told you girls would fall on their butt for you!" Then they all started laughing. I got so angry and I got up.

"Maybe you should leave my turf and go stick your noses in some black nail polish since you all are GOTHICS!" I said harshly.

"Look who's talking? You dress like like one, so you are one too." Antonio said.

"Actually, you are right. I do dress up like one, BUT I am not one. So get your mind right." I said.

"Oh you pathetic little girl, you think you are big and bad, but you're not."

"Says the one the who turned his parents into pigs. Come on! I can do so much better than your lousy trick," I said to Antonio seriously,"so if you will excuse me I got a class I can't miss! BUH-BYE!" I passed him and his whole crew, smiling deviously at myself. I wonder if they are talking about me. Antonio, I'm the girl you wished you never met...

So... is it good or what? I love this story. I have to start on a new because my other computer wouldn't turn on, so I had to start from scratch. Also, this idea came into mind. Please review and I will try to update daily. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is gonna get worse

My encounter with Antonio was very awful, and I know it's not gonna get better. Anyway, Melissa came into my house, barged in my room, and tok the covers off of me and said we were going shopping for my spring formal dress.

"Ok first, you know I hate wearing dresses with high heels, and I hate going to the dance. Second, why are you here?" I told her.

"Because you need a date and you look like you need a makeover with a new wardrobe!" Melissa said.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe"? I asked her.

"Nothing. You need to make more girly, so get dressed."

I shook my head. She stood there and screamed so loud that I had to give in.

"OK! FINE! I'm getting up!" I yelled at her. She stood there happily and sat down on my bed. I went through my closet find something casual. I found a black shirt that is see through so i put on a black undergarment or bra as you can call it. My black shirt has long sleeves but it stops under my breast. I found some torn black jeans with black coach shoes. I took a shower. I got out and Melissa thought I looked gorgeous. We went downstairs and headed outside to her drove to Elevated Design. I like shopping there because they had dark clothes I could got out of the car and headed in. Melissa went into the dress compartment.

"Look over here! They have your size in their dark, mysterious clothes." Melissa called to me.

I ran as fast as I could. I found my dress. It was had no straps, it was glittery, it had a skull belt around it, and at the top it had a choker that could go around my neck.

"This is beautiful! I am gonna go try in on." I tried it on. It fit perfectly. I came out of the dressing room, and Melissa gave me a thumbs up. Then I saw him. Antonio was walking inside the store. I told Melissa to get down. She looked at me confused, so she turned around. She saw him too, so she ducked very quickly.

" What if he sees you in that dress?" Melissa whispered.

" I don't know!" I replied back.

Melissa and I crawled very fast to the cash register, but we stopped at somebody's feet. It was Antonio's. Gladly, he left. We both got up and paid for our my dress because it was too expensive. I headed back in the dressing room to change. I got out, and we headed outside for the car. We got in.

I said," He is so handsome. He will fall in love with me." Meliss shook her head and smiled, and we drove off to my house.

_The Next Day..._

I am at school, but it was time for lunch. We had turkey sandwiches with maccaroni and cheese with pepperoni pizza. It was delicious. We were trying to find our table to sit at and we did. It was right by Antonio's table. I couldn't help, but stare at him. He was so beautiful. Melissa looked at me crazy.

" Ummm, you need to eat and stop looking at Mr. Death Party over there. He is not even worth it!" She said.

" I know, but something about him is very intersting that I can't figure him out. He is so cute to me." I say.

Then, a girl walks over to Antonio to ask him something. I think she is trying to ask him out. I hate her so much for doing that!

" Antonio, will you go out with me to the spring formal?" The girl said.

"No." He says.

She asks him again. He stills say no.

"PLEASE!" She pleaded.

He got up and put his hand around her throat and rose her high. He was choking her severely.

"I said NO! Leave me alone or you won't see the day of tomorrow!" He said angrily, and he lets her go. The girl fell and she ran out of the cafeteria crying. I was so angry for what he did. I got out of my seat and stomped over there to his table. He was going to get a piece of my mind.

" Why did you do that? Are you stupid? She was just trying to ask you out to the spring formal, you pathetic stump of a man!" I yelled at him furiously. He got up and flipped the table so angrily. Then he turned to face me.

" Well look who it is! Ms. Annabelle is here to save the day! You are not big and bad or tough!" He says.

" I may not be one of those things, but I am certainly not scared of you. I am not one of those girls you can hurt or beat up. In fact, you can't hurt me!" I said with confidence.

" Oh yeah? We wll see about that!"

I turned my heel and headed for my table. I finished my food. Antonio is very dangerous and so am I!

...

School ended and I headed to the parking lot to get in my car. Before I got in, something hit me. I turned around and saw a boy in a black mask. He ran up to me and threw a rock at my head. I was knocked unconscious. I was ambushed by a guy. My whole world turned black. I know things are gonna get worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I know what you are

Hey guys please review my story because it is really good and thanks for reading,so on with the story!

I woke up to a throbbing head this morning. Usually a vampire wouldn't be hurting in pain. It's just because I haven't had blood in a week and I am getting weaker.I look around and see that I am in a hospital. My mom and dad are sleeping in the hospital chairs. I wanted to talk to them,so I moaned really loudly to wake them up. They woke up and yawned. They looked over at me and ran to my side.

" Honey are you ok? What happened?" My mom asked worriedly.

" Yeah I am fine. I think somebody ambushed me with a rock." I said.

" WHAT?" My father boomed.

" Dad please don't take this thing out of context!"

" Well if somebody touches my daughter, they will be severely punished for their actions!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Well my dad is protective over me since I am his only daughter, and all of his sons are grown up. The doctor came in. My parents sat back down. I was really worried about what the doctor may say.

" Hi, my name is Dr. Gorge, and I am your vampire doctor, so how do you feel Annabelle?" He asked me.

" I feel very sore in the head and it is throbbing badly." I say wearily.

" Well that's because you haven't had in blood in days, so drink this and take these painkillers, and you will be good as new. The problem is that your skull is fracture in 2 places leaving a little hole in your skull and exposing your brain, but if you drink that cup of blood with those painkillers, your skull will heal itself,and you will be good as new." The doctor told me.

I did as what I was told. The blood wasn't that good, so I gulped it in one swallow. Eww! I took the painkillers. I went back to sleep to find my ambusher.

...

I boomed through the hallway with Melissa by my side. I walked up to Antonio and his posse. Then I pulled Antonio by the arm so I could talk to him.

" What is your problem? You better be lucky that I didn't throw-"

" Save it for someone who cares. You are the one who ambushed me 2 whole days ago. You think you are just gonna get away with it? Well I am pressing charges. Trust me, I have all the money in the world to do that!" I said cutting off Antonio.

" I am not the one who did that. Maybe YOU need to get your head right." He said.

" Oh come on Antonio! Admit that you did it and face the consequences!" I said.

He was so mad that he pushed me onto a locker and said," You need to get out of my or you will regret for what I will do to you! I am getting so sick of you! I will fight you if I have to!" He said viciously.

" Well you will be sick of me if I do this!" I said. I kicked him between his legs really hard, and he fell really hard to his knees.

" You butthole!" He yelled at me. Then a teacher came down the hallway.

" What is going on here?" The teacher said.

Antonio and I were talking simutaneously to the teacher.

" I don't want to hear it. You will stay after school tonight to help set up the spring formal!" The teacher said.

I was so mad. I want to go home. Now i have stay after school with this douchebag. What a night it's going to be!

...

I was helping Mr. Dunson with the banner. Then I was standing on a ladder, and Antonio tried to push it and make me fall down, but Ms. Paletti stopped him and told him to clean up the girls and boys' restroom. I was laughing at him. I stepped down from the ladder and went to Melissa to help her set up the table.

" How did you get here Melissa?" I asked her.

" I was caught spray painting on the school wall saying CHEERLEADING RULES! Ms. Paletti said it is vandalizing school property." She said. I told her Antonio tried to push down the ladder to make me fall, but he has to clean the girls and boys' restroom. Then, we both laughed.

All the students were done setting up the spring formal for next week. Mr. Dunson told us we did a good job.

" Now you all can go home now, but remember if you break another school rule, you will be banned from from the spring formal. Now get restd for school tomorrow and goodbye!" Mr. Dunson said.

We all grab our things and headed for the door. I told Melissa I would wait for Antonio, so she left. Antonio came out of the restroom and he eyed me dangerously. I returned it back. A girl was standing in the doorway for him. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out with her. I was so jealous. I hate jealousy!

I walked to the parking lot behind the school since my car was parked there. I couldn't find my car in the dark until I found with my vampire vision. Before I got to it I heard something. It sounded like it was sucking on something and growling. I yelled out HELLO, but no response.

It came from an alley. I stood there dumbfounded at what I saw. I saw a boy on his knees, hung over a girl on her neck. I said," Antonio?"

He turned around with red gleaming eyes and red mouth with fangs out.

I said," I know what you are...

What do you think? I think this was a long, interesting chapter. Please tell me what you think by reviewing my story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A bloody kiss

I just stood there still. I didn't breathe, think, or talk. I couldn't believe he was a vampire. He sat colorless with no emotion on his face. He stood up and wiped his mouth. I was speechless, and I didn't know what to say.

" Are you a vampire?" I asked him.

" Yeah why? You think I am some freak show? Just leave me alone!" He said.

" No you are not! Anyway is she alive?" I asked him.

He nodded and walked away. I wasn't just gonna let him leave her like that. I followed him and turned him around and said," Aren't you going to do something with her body?"

" She will wake up to be a vampire in the morning. Her memory will be gone. Leave me alone.

It was cool he was a vampire because I could date, but wht was wrong with him.I turned him around again.

" What is the matter? Aren't you glad you're a vampire?" I asked him.

" What? Glad to be a vampire? No! Are you nuts? I was cursed like this, ok? Do you really want to know what's wrong? Girls are chasing me, plus I hate girls, and you are one of them. Now that you know I am a vampire, you might run and tell everyone. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you!" He said angrily.

" Ok, first don't yell at me like that! Second, I won't tell anyone. I promise. Third, I am a vampire, too." I told him.

" You are? Prove it." He said.

I exposed my fangs to him. I walked up to Antonio and bit his neck. Then, I kissed his neck passionatly to disappear the bite.

" Enough proof for you?" I said sweetly.

" Yeah..."

" Bye, Antonio." I said laughing.

I headed to my car. Before I got in, something was kissing me softly. I opened my eyes. It was... Antonio! I couldn't believe it. I thought he hated girls. I was really shocked and enjoying this. He kissed me for two minutes. Then, he grabbed my neck to kiss me more. I was so satisfied. I really want to go with him. He stopped to gasp for air. Antonio stared into my eyes.

" You're mine..." He whispered in my ear.

Then, he kissed me again! I returned it. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly. He kisssed my lips again for a minute. He stopped and looked down.

" I am sorry... I should go." He whispered. After that, I opened my eyes and he was gone. He probably ran home in full vampire speed. I got in my car. Is he into me? Does he like me or wants to go out with me? Am I really his? I wish I was, but this moment I will totally never forget. He is so dreamy to be a goth. I put the key in the ignition and drove home. I had to tell Melissa about this.

I bursted through the front door. My mom looked at me crazy.

" Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked me.

" Nothing. I am fine! Never been better! BYE!" I said hastily, running upstairs.

I closed my door and dialed Melissa's number as quickly as possible. "Please pick up!" I said to myself. She picked up.

" What is it?" Melissa said.

" Antonio kissed me!" I screamed.

"WHAT! Are you sure?" She said.

" Yes! He kissed me 2 times. The first one he kissed me for 2 minutes, and he said I was his. The second one he kissed me on the neck, and he kissed my lips again for 30 more seconds. I was so happy. Do you think he likes me?"

" I mean if he kiss you 2 times, then heck yeah! I am happy for you, but I gotta go! Brother alert. Bye." She said.

I hung up the phone. I plopped myself onto my bed. I was so mesmerized. What a Bloody Kiss, and yes I am his...

What a good old chapter! Please review and stay tuned for more! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My new girlfriend or boyfriend

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I was over my dad's house for a long time, but here's the story!

Antonio's POV

I woke up in my bed, shirtless. I was so tired. Thoughts were running through my mind like crazy. Last night was very unpredictable. I can't believe I kissed Annabelle. I can't stop thinking about her. I think I am starting to like her. I wonder what she's thinking about the kiss. I stared at the ceiling for 10 minutes, trying to sort my mind together. My brother interrupted my thoughts when he busted through the bedroom door.

" Chump! Get up. We are going for a jog!" He said.

" What?I don't wanna go!" I told him.

" Mom said you need to excercise and get some sun! Get up!"

" Fine...''

I got up and went to take a shower. I got a put on some black basketball shorts. I wasn't gonna put on a shirt because I want my abs to expose. I went downstairs, and followed my brother out of the door. We jogged from our house to Hemington Park. That's like 20 miles to run. I was exhausted. When we arrived at the park, I sat down on the park bench. I was so tired.

" Since you are so tired, I'm gonna go get us some ice cream down the street. Ok?" My brither said.

I nodded. I was breathing heavily. You may think I may burn and turn into ashes since I am a vampire, but that's a stereotype. Anyway, I looked up and saw Annabelle. I sat right up and staring at her. She was walking with Melissa and talking to her. She was wearing a blue tube tanktop with some short black capris and leather boots. Why would she wear that in the spring? I don't get that girl sometimes. Anyway, I got and walked towards her. She was so beautiful.

" I told you that Antonio will not go to the dance with me even if he kissed me. That still won't change anything between us." Annabelle said.

I knew she was gonna tell Melissa about the kiss.

" Hey girls." I said. They both looked at me surprised.

" Uh, hi. Antonio. Why no shirt on?" Melissa asked me. Annabelle elbowed her in her stomach. I laughed.

" Well, my brother made me run with him, so I decided not to wear a shirt because I know it was gonna be hot outside." I told them.

" Hey Antonio..." Annabelle whispered.

" WOW! I am gonna home and leave you guys with some privacy." Melissa said.

" Annabelle, Can I ask you something?"

" Sure. What is it?"

We started walking. I was about to ask her to go to the dance with me and become my new girlfriend. I was so nervous. I haven't asked a girl out over in 5 years.

" About last night, I was thinking about this morning and wanted to ask you something. It may be weird though. I really liked you ever since last night. I don't know what made me kissed you last night, but I know it was worth it." I said.

" Yeah, I feel the same way, and I really liked you too ever since you came to our school. Since I heard you bullied girls, I was petrified." She said.

"Petrified? Hahaha! Well I am sorry about that. Anyway, I've been wanting to ask you do want to go out with me on a date and to spring formal?" I asked her.

She screamed," YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She hugged me tightly and jumped up nd down.

" I am sorry I got carried away. I am so happy!" She is very excited about this. My brother came back.

" Sorry dude. I didn't have enough money.'' He said. I shook my head.

" Do you want to go back to my place?" I asked her.

" Sure. I liked that." She said.

We went back to my place. I showed her my room. It was kind of messy.

" I love your room. It's so black and edgy. OMG! You have a poster of Tears of Blood and it's signed by each band member!'' She said excitedly.

" Yeah! One of my brother is in the band. Jeremy." I told her.

She was very surpised. I walked over to her. I turned her around and kissed her. She returned it. I took off her shirt and kissed her more. She took off her pants and dragged me to the bed. I got on top of her and kissed her neck. She moaned quietly. She took off her undergarments, and I took off the rest of my clothes. I pulled the cover over us, and the magic began...

_2 hours later_

Ann 's POV

I am his girlfriend now. This must be a dream, and I did with him. That's kind of awkward. It felt wonderful.

" That was..." I said.

" Yeah..." He said.

" Why do you bully girls, Antonio. I just don't get that." I asked him.

" Well, my past girlfriends used to sabotage me like use me or cheat on me, and I felt horrible everytime a girl hurted me. Now, I seek revenge every girl I encounter with, but that's stupid of me." He said.

" Well, I know how you feel. I only had 2 boyfriends and they dumped me for another girl. I almost killed one of them, and I stabbed one boyfriend to death, but he survived. If you hurt me, I will try to ruin your life. The point is I will never hurt you Antonio because you're the guy I really liked."

" Well, that's good to know. You might wanna go home. It's dark out." He told me.

I nodded. I got up and put my clothes on. I walked over and kissed him. I headed out the door. I got in my car and drove off. I hope nothing goes wrong in this relationship...

So what do you think? Please review and thanks. Since I been absent, I rewarded you guys a long chapter. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A mysterious boy

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I been over my relatives' house so enjoy and please let me get more readers and reviews. Thanks.

It has been a week since I have been going out with Antonio. We have been on five dates already, and I am enjoying it very much. Plus, tonight is the dance. I am so excited. I'm not excited about the dance,but I'm excited about going with Antonio to the dance at school. I'm not that type of person that's excited for anything,but ever since I've been going out with Antonio, I have. Before school was over, I headed over to his locker. Surprisingly, many people have been very confused to why we are going out with each other, since Antonio has stopped bullying me.

" Hey, babe. What goes on?" I asked him.

" Nothing much. I just can't wait to go to the dance with my perfect girlfriend." He said while kissing me.

" Hehehe! Ok... So what are you wearing tonight?"

" Well, I can't tell you that because it's a surprise." He told me while leaving his locker, and I followed him.

" Ok, well I am not gonna tell you what I'm gonna wear." I said.

" Ok. I will be fine. I have to go home and get ready. Love you."

" Love you, too." I said to him. He kissed me on the cheek. I touched my cheek. I was so glad he was my boyfriend. He would protect me, be there for me, and trust me. He was the one. Melissa came down the hallway. I waved at her.

" I have some news to tell you." She said.

" What is it?'' I said.

" A new boy has attented our school. He is kind of handsome, but I have a feeling that he may like you! He has dated 5 girls in his whole life, and he digs gothic girls. What do you think?"

" UGH! MELISSA! You know I have Antonio by my side, and I don't need another womanizer on my plate. Please! I had to deal with too many boys in the past, so let's leave whoever this is , I am not a goth. I only dress like one, and stop meddling in my love life!" I said seriously.

" I am sorry, Ann. I thought you would be interested to what I had to say. I don't mean to meddle in your love life. Please forgive me!" She pleaded.

I nodded my head and said, " Now let's get ready for the dance." I grabbed her hand and headed home.

_2 hours later_

Melissa did my make-up and my hair. My hair had bangs and the rest was in a ponytail. I was wearing smokey blue eyeshadow and light pink blush. UGH! I HATE PINK! I wiped it off my face. She got mad at me, but I didn't care. I don't want to wear something that's too girl and frilly. I put on my dress. It was beautiful even though I hated dresses, but this one was very unique and one of a kind. I wore some dark blue and black converses. I know what you are thinking, but I am not the girl to ear heels. I will never, ever wear them.

" Come on! Wear some heels." Melissa said to me.

" No I won't! They are uncomfortable and for girls who frilly and perky!" I told her.

'' Please? For your own best friend? Just this one night, and you don't have to wear them again. I swear!" She begged me.

" OK fine!" I can't believe she made me do this. I took off my shoes and put them on. They were black. YAY! It was 1 hour left until the dance. I was so nervous. I was thinking about what Melissa said about the new boy.

" Hey Melissa, what's the boy name you told me about." I asked her.

" Well his name is Justin or Jesse.I am not sure. Why?" She said.

" Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know."

I was really nervous about that boy. Enough about him. I need to focus on Antonio and us. He would be here any other second. Then, the doorbell rang. Melissa ran downstairs to open the door.

" Ann! Someone's here for you!" Melissa yelled out.

I came running downstairs. It was Antonio. He looked so handsome. I walked down from the steps and hugged him. He wore a tuxedo with a rose in his pocket. He looked like a guy that doesn't wear formal clothes a lot. Either way, he was handsome.

" So this is the outfit that was worth a surprise?" I asked him crazily.

" Well, I know it's dull, but your dress is very beautiful. Look, we have to go. The dance is starting in 25 minutes." Antonio said.

" Ok. Melissa, are you coming?" I asked her.

" No, sorry. My mom is having an ultrasound. I forgot to tell you my mom is having her fourth child."

" Well congrats, You are going to be a big sister." I told her.

" Have fun." She said.

"Oh we will." Antonio said.

I waved goodbye. We both headed out into his car. He drove a maroon Mercedes. We got in and drove off. School was down the block. Soon,we arrived there. I could already here the music playing very loudly. There were so many cars and people arriving. We parked out in front of the school. I got out and walked inside of the school with Antonio. We walked into the gym. Everyone was dancing or eating food. Antonio and I wanted to dance. He lead me to the floor.

" Do you know how to dance?" He asked me.

" Well, I took tango when I was 7, and I stopped when I was 13, so a little bit."

" Well, I took tango, too for 5 years." He said.

" Ok. You are just 1 year short for my incredibility for tango." I said teasingly.

" Ok. I have some great moves. I will show you."

He was twirling me and dipped me, and I came back up. We were dancing for a long time. I was thirsty. I needed some punch.I headed over to the snack table. A boy came up to me. He was wearing a black mask.

" Hi. I'm new here. What's your name?'' He asked me.

" Hey, I'm Annabelle or call me Ann. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" I said.

" Uh, It starts with a J. Enough about me. Why a pretty girl like you all alone. Where's your date?''

" Well he is over there talking to one of his friends, and thank you."

" No prob. Maybe I will see you around more often." He said while winking at me.

He left and I was really shocked. I guess Melissa was right. This new boy is trying to steal me away from Antonio. I put my cup in the garbage, and I headed over to Antonio,but it was so many crammed up against me. I turned around to look for Antonio, but I saw the mysterious boy against the wall. I blinked my eyes a couple of times; he was gone. I was very confused. I know he was there a second ago. I found Antonio and ran to him.

" What's wrong?" He asked me.

" Nothing. A boy talked to me in a black mask, and he winked at me. Then, he said he would see me around. Plus, he disappeared when I looked at him ." I told him.

" Justin." He whispered so softly. I could barely here him.

" What?"

" Nothing. We need to leave. I have a feeling something bad might happen." Antonio said.

" Why? What's wrong?" I said.

He didn't say anything. He grabbed my arm, and headed out for the door. He rushed me into the car. I wish I knew what was going on.

" The boy you were talking about. He is after you because you are the first he talked to. He thinks you're pretty and try to date you, but in the future he might use you and then kill you." Antonio said.

" WHAT! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled ut.

" I wish I was, but I can't. He will do anything to get to you. He might be be after me, and try to kill me to get to you, but I won't let that happen."

" How do you know him?"

" I will tell you more tomorrow. Right now, you need to go home." He said.

He drove off to my house. I didn't know why this boy would want a girl like me. Melissa was right. He would like me, which he does. I am very frightened. I hope this mysterious boy don't enter into my life...

Hey guys! sorry for the slow update, but I tried. Now you see why this story is called My Bloody Love Triangle. It's getting more interesting. Tell me what you think, and please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love kills slowly

I am so excited for this story! Thanks everyone for reading my story. Here's more

It was the day after the dance. I was very unorganized in my mind about this boy who may try to steal me away, or at least that's what Antonio said. I don't think this boy might try to kill me. Let's just see what it will take me from here. I have Antonio by my side, right? Will that help? I don't know...

I woke up at 6:05. It was time for school. I was shaking really bad that I couldn't hold anything in my hand. Wow! That boy got me messed up in the head! Why am I cursed with these good looks? I got up and took a shower. I got out and put on a blue button shirt that has short sleeves with a black vest with a skull on the side of it. Also, I worn some black skinny jeans with black flats. Today will be bumpy.

I headed out the door, skipping breakfast.

" Sweetie, you're not gonna eat anything?" My mom asked.

" I'll drink just a cup of blood just to keep me going for the day." I said.

" Ok."

I got some blood out of refrigerator and poured it into a cup. I gulped it in one swallow.

" That was good." I said. I was so anxious to get out of the door, but mom stopped.

" Uhh, sweetie. Go brush your teeth. You have a red stain on your tooth." She said.

" BUT MOM..." I groaned.

" No BUTS! Upstairs now!" She yelled out.

"UGGGGHHHHH! FINE! I ran up stairs as quickly as I could. I ran into the bathroom. I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth. Finally, I was done. I hurried downstairs.

" I am ready now! Goodbye Mom!" I yelled as I walked out of the door.

" Bye!" I heard her say.

I jumped into my Camaro and drove off. Great! I was going to be late because of my mom. Just because of stain was on my tooth... Well, I had bigger problems on my hand. I drove off to school. I arrived just in time. I ran into the school. When I entered the building, I rushed to my locker. It was still good that a few people were in the hallway. I was scrambling through my locker to find my Algebra II book.

" Yes, I found it." I said happily to myself. Then I felt some hands cover my eyes.

" Antonio? Is that you? I said teasingly.

" Not exactly." Somebody said.

I was confused to know who that was, so I turned around to see who it was. It was that boy that I met at the spring formal yesterday. My heart dropped, and I gasped deeply because I was shocked. He was smiling.

" It's you! Who are you? What do you want with me? I am not going anywhere with you!" I said seriously.

" Whoa there! No need to get fiesty with me. I just wanted to talk to you. You look like you need somebody to talk to. Plus, you're very beautiful, and my name is Justin by the way." He said.

" Well yeah, I kinda already met you so, leave me be. Plus, I don't need your pity if I don't want anyone to talk to me. I know that I am beautiful.I don't need anyone to tell me that twice. Only my boyfriend can say that." I said furiously.

" Ok. I was trying to give you a compliment. Also, I really like you, so can I be your boyfriend? Leave the loser you are with and come to me where you will always be happy."

" I don't wanna go anywhere you. In case you didn't notice, I am happy. I also have a boyfriend, and he won't like this when I tell him what you said."

" Oh you won't tell that punk anything! Not on my watch! I will be back." He said like a mad man.

I got so angry. I had to go to class. He was not gonna take me away. I had to tell Antonio about this.

...

It was time for lunch. I got my lunch and headed over to Antonio's table. He was with his posse. I sat by him. His posse got quiet. This was getting freaky.

" Hey, what's up?" Antonio asked me.

" Nothing. I really need to tell you something. I am worried about us. Justin wants to claim me, seriously. How do you guys know each other?" I said to him.

" Ok, it's time that I told you this. We have been best friends for a really long time until this girl came upon both of our lives. We both fell in love with her instantly. She didn't go with us both, but she would always spend time with each of us. Then, she siad that she can choose only one of us, and that's when our friendship was over. We both fought for her until the other died, but neither one of us did die. She just had to choose which one was worthy enough for her, so she chose me. Justin got really angry at me. He declared me as his nemesis. Also, he said everytime I get a girlfriend that looks beautiful to him,he will try to steal them away from me and claim them as his own. He did claim her..." He said.

" What else happened, Antonio?'' I asked anxiously. This story was getting very interesting.

" Sorry, I can't tell you that. I will tell you when I feel like it." He said softly.

" Please! I want to know."

" Didn't you hear me the first time? I said NO! I don't want to talk about. Someimes, you act like you don't understand anything I say. I just need some time alone alright? Gosh..." He said angrily.

I was shocked. I didn't even know what I did to make him so angry. I felt horrible. I think I shouldn't pushed him to far to tell the story. I was very speechless...

...

School ended 2 hours ago. I felt like I was alone. I had nobody to talk to because Melissa was gone to California with her family. I was walking to my car. It felt like somebody was following me.

" Annabelle..." I heard somebody say my name quietly like the wind.

" Hello, is somebody there?" I said worriedly. No answer returned it. Ok, this was getting freaky.

" Annabelle." It whispered. I heard it again. I turned around and saw it was Justin. I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth.

" SHH! SHH! Don't scream! It's just me. I wanted to apologize about earlier. So, I am sorry." He said.

" Well apology not accepted. You are trying to steal me away from Antonio. I don't want to lose him. I love him, ok. He treats me like no other guy before. Plus, what I heard about you doesn't make me interested in you." I said while moving his hand away from my mouth. I wasn't gonna go with him with a million bucks.

" Well, he sure didn't treat you very nicely in the cafeteria, now did he? Oh wait. He didn't! If you come with me, I will treat you like a princess!" He said

" Ok you don't know that. You don't know what's going on with us, so I advise you to take your nose out of our business, and leave me alone. I know Antonio wouldn't treat me like trash, but I know you would."

" Ok, you don't know that for a fact, missy! I really like you, and I would give the world to you. Antonio wouldn't do that because HE IS CHEAP! But hey, I will claim you as mine. I will kill anyone that's in my way or try to stop me to get you. Te amo Annabella." He said.

He walking down the street. I yelled out," Wait. What are you?" He stopped. He only turned his neck.

" I will tell you on later my love." After that, he was gone. I was devastated. He will kill Antonio. I couldn't let him do that. I would die for Antonio if I had to. I don't know what to do. I got in my car. I laid my head on the steering wheel. I heard a thought in my mind.

_" I may be the man you want or need, but Antonio is not trustworthy. Only choose one."_

I shot my head right up. What does that mean? I was very depressed and confused. I started up the car and drove home. I needed some time to think. Now I know why love dies out...

What do you think? I think it was very extraordinary. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I am officially alone

I have been so miserable that I have been missing school. Melissa has been coming after school everyday to try to cheer me up and make me feel better. I did feel sick though. My disease is call Boy Troubleneitis. I know that's not real, but seem like it is. I have been in the home at least over 3 days. If I don't go back to school, I will majorly fail. It's the weekend now.

Melissa came into my room. " Hey. How do you feel?"

" I feel very sad, conflicted, depressed, more sad, and torn apart." I said while crying.

" Oh Ann, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. Is it boy trouble?" She said sincerely.

" Yeah, remember you said that new boy would like me? You were right. He has been trying to tear me and Antonio apart. Antonio was trying to tell me a story, and he stopped. I asked him what was gonna happened next,and then he told me to leave him alone. Then, Justin said he will kill anyone that will try to stop him to get to me. He is also trying to claim me, and it's tearing us apart. What am I gonna do?" I said while crying again.

I felt very sad. It seems like my heart disappeared out of thin air even though my heart is dead.

" Oh. I feel very sorry for you. I know Antonio will never leave you like that, ok? He will talk to you again. Look, you need to think positive things. I know you guys will not fight, ok? I have to go. I will see you later." Melissa said.

" Bye." She went out the door. I felt lonely again. I been calling Antonio and texting him like forever, and he still won't talk to me. Maybe he should ignore me. What was I thinking? Trying to make a bully who bullies girls so much to fall in love with me? I think I messed everything up between us. I had to make things right. I still thought about what that thought said in my mind. What does it mean by I know I want or need somebody and that Antonio is not trustworthy. Does that mean he will cheat on me? NAAAAAAHHH! Still, I know what I want. I want Antonio, not Justin.

My mom came into my room, interrupting my thoughts. " Honey you need to get up and take a shower. You are letting your life pass you by. Enjoy some fresh air or get some sun."

She opened my covers and made a weird face like she was frowning." WHOO! You really need to take a shower. You haven't took one in 3 days. It stinks in there."

" Well maybe I don't want to outside and enjoy the fresh air. Those things are happy, and I am not happy. And you know what? I LOVE this smell because this is what pain smells like." I said sadly. I pulled the covers off of my head. Then, my mom pull them off of me again.

" I am going to ask you nicely to please take a shower. You are funking up my house. It smells like rotten blood up in here. EWW!" She said while leaving the room. She is right. I do need to take a shower. I got up and headed for my bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

" AAAH! My hair! It looks like a rat's nest." I said while frowning. Also, I need to brush my teeth. I got in the shower. It lasted 50 minutes. Then, I brushed my teeth for 15 that, I wore some loose red pants with a black t-shirt. Everything around me didn't matter but that door bell ringing. I hoped it was Antonio. I missed him like crazy. I crept down the hallway, but I didn't go downstairs. I hid behind the wall, so I won't see who it is. Then I heard a voice that I've been dreaming to hear. It was Antonio's voice.

" Hey Mrs. Dunson. Is Annabelle here? I really need to talk to her." I heard him say.

" Well she is upstairs." She said.

He was heading this way. I ran back in my room fast. I plopped down on my bed and pretended like I was staring at the ceiling. He came in.

" I know you were behind the wall upstairs. Hey." He said.

" Hey Antonio," I jumed right into the question," Why haven't you been answering my textes or calls? I really wanted to talk you, and I missed you like crazy. Plus, I am sorry about the other day. I know I was being to pushy. I'm sorry.'' I said.

" I didn't feel like talking because I was very angry, not at you, at the story. Still, I am sorry for yelling at you the other day that story gave me memories in the past. I also missed you, too."

" Thanks. Apology accepted,and we really need to talk. This thought in my mind told me that I know what I want and need, but you, Antonio, isn't trustworthy, and only choose one? What does that mean?" I asked him.

" Oh boy.. It's Justin. He must got in your mind and told you that. You know I will never hurt you. I love you too much to let you go. I will always think about you no matter what. I love you, Annabelle." He said.

" I love you, too." I said back to him. I am glad we got things worked out.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I woke up feeling refreshed. Today was the day that I would visit Antonio at his job. I might come around at the end of his shift. I wanted to surprise him. I got up and took a shower. I wore a short sleeve black button shirt with some black pants with some black flats. I headed through the front door. I was so happy we cleared everything between us. He worked at sandwich shop called Mandy's Deli. I parked in the handicapped spot. I didn't care because I didn't feel like walking. I entered the store. His shift ended at 5:30. It was 5:27 on my clock. I was happy.

I saw him taking somebody's order. I got in line. I was the last person in the line.

" Hey there stranger." I said to him.

He looked up and said," Hey. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here." He said happily.

" I just wanted to come up here and see my boyfriend working his butt off."

" Well, I am gonna go in the back and get my stuff, and we'll head out to get something to eat,ok?"

" I'd like that." I said while kissing him over the counter. I turned around and saw Justin. Ugh! Not him again. He came walking up to me.

" Hey there beautiful. What's going on?"

" Why do you care, and why are you here. You are always following me. Please leave me alone, and go find another girl that's worth your time." I said crucially.

" You know what? I should be asking you that same question. Why are you here, wasting your time on that fool!"

" Ok, first of all, don't talk about Antonio like that. I am here because I wanted to surprise him at his job. Plus, do you wanna know why girls wouldn't date you. Your mouth is full of crap, and you talk to me like you own me. You don't even know me Justin. Just leave me alone." I said angrily.

He grabbed my arm and he squeezed it tightly. He said quietly," I will own you in the future. Face it baby, you are mine."

" LET GO! You are hurting my arm." I yanked my arm out of his hand.

All of a sudden, he pulled me towards him, and he smashed his lips into mine. I was trying so hard to get out of his grip, but he was stronger than me. The kiss was very hard and harsh. It wasn't even romantic. It was hurting my lips. I think a bruise was coming upon my lips.

While I was still struggling to get out his grip, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Antonio. He was shocked. Antonio got red. OH NO! He was so jumped over the counter.

" Annabelle, what are you doing?"

" It's not what it looks like. He kissed me first." I said pleadingly.

" No I didn't. She came all up on me. I tried to push her away, but she couldn't resist me." Justin said.

" WHAT! Baby, he is lying. You got to believe me. PLEASE!" I said.

" I saw what I saw. He may kissed you first or not, but you didn't at least try to stop kissing him." Antonio said.

" What! He was kissing me first, and he wouldn't let me go. I tried to break free, but he was too strong!'' I said.

" You know what? Stop it with all your lies, Ann. Justin is the perfect guy for you. We are done." He said.

I couldn't believe he dumped me. I felt so humiliated. He walked out of the store.

" Antonio!" I screamed out while crying. I turned around to face Justin with tears in my eyes.

" How could you. Lie on me like that? Antonio was the one for me, and then you came mess it all up. You are a load of crap. If you ever come near me or Antonio, I will screw your life up!" I said to him viciously. I ran out of the sandwich shop. I couldn't believe this. I got into my car. I picked up my phone and dialed Melissa's number.

" Hey girl. What's up?" She said over the phone.

" Me and Antonio are done. We are officially over." I said while crying in between sentences.

"Oh my gosh, Ann. What happened?"

" He caught me kissing with JUstin, but he kissed me first. I tried to break free, but he was too strong. Then, Justin said I kissed him first, and he tried to push me away,but I couldn't resist him! He totally lied on me. My life is over!" I said.

" That jerkbag. I feel so sorry for you. I hope you guys get back together."

" Well, it's gonna take more than 'I am sorry' and dozens of chocolate."

" I hope you feel better. I gotta go. See ya." She said.

" Bye." Now I have a true understanding why being officially alone feels like...

OMG! What a sad ending. I will try to make them get back together, but please review. This chapter was very interesting. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Why me

Sorry I haven't been updating. My mind has been foggy for the past days. I hope you enjoy and review please! I also dedicate this chapter to becuase she is really into this story.

Antonio's POV

I couldn't believe Ann. Why would she do this to me? I knew I shouldn't never began back dating. I was pacing back and forth in my room. I couldn't sleep for 2 whole days. All I thought about was beating up a girl becuase of Annabelle. Now I am back at my antics for making girls pay. I had sex with Annabelle,and I made sure she felt protected; I was starting to love her, but this is how she repays me! GRRR! I just wanna...

My brother,Ross, came in into my room. He was standing there like he had something to say.

" What do you want, bro?" I asked him while pacing back and forth.

" Ok dude, you need to chill. Stop walking. I need to talk to you." I sat down on the bed.

" Look, I know you want to pound somebody right now, but dude... I am disappointed in you."

"Why you care?'' I mumbled.

" Because I am you are my little brother,and you broke Ann's heart. I may not know much about her,but I know how she made you feel when you were going out with her. You were smiling more often. You need to make things right between her." He told me.

" I don't want to hear anymore. I already broke up with her because she cheated on me,and I am not taking her back. And don't try to tell me what to do. Don't try to tell me what's right or wrong. GET OUT!" I spat at Ross.

" Fine. Whatever. Oh and one thing. You will be miserable for the rest of your life, and it will haunt you for the rest of your life." After that, he was gone. I walked over to my wall and punched a hole in it. I was beyond furious! Tomorrow will be the last day of school till spring break. I felt like ditching school, but I couldn't. I needed to talk to my friends on the last day.

I have so much hatred in me that I am going to retaliate on a girl, but which one?

Ann's POV

It was 10 AM. My eyes were heavy and dry. I feel like I couldn't cry anymore. I have been crying for 10 hours straight yesterday. Tomorrow, we only have a one school day. I know our school is weird with the schedule. I felt like I can't show my face anywhere. I still can't believe Antonio wouldn't believe me. Why would he even think that I would cheat on him? How more stupid can he get, but I adored his stupidity.

Today was our 2 week anniversary. When I thought about it, I started wailing and sobbing without tears coming out. I am a very weird person. I laid back to so I can wail, but I hit my head on the headboard.

"Oww!" I said while crying. I heard a voice outside from my door.

" Oh Annabelle!" My brother, Edward said. I couldn't believe it was my brother! He came back from college for the spring break. I think he had a 2 week break off of school. He attended to Yale University. For how dumb my brother acts, he is that smart. Edward was the second oldest mom has 4 kids. He opened the door and walked over to my side of the bed. He gave me a big hug. I returned it. He is a freshman in college, so he's 18. He is my favorite brother out of all of them.

" Hey there. Have you been crying?" He asked me. I think he noticed my red eyes.

" I have been having boy trouble lately. One guy wants to claim me he's mine and lie on me. Then, my ex said I cheated on him when I didn't. He didn't believe me, and he broke my heart." I said confidently. I feel a lot better talking about it with my brother. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore."

" What? No boy will ever make my little sis cry. Do you want me to make them cry and get a reality check?"

" .No. I will be fine." I said while laughing. I loved it when he was over-protective.

" I just want you to be happy. If you ever need me, I am only one phone call away." He said. He kissed me on the forehead. What a brother! I was startled when Melissa barged in my room. I looked at her confused.

" Uh hi, Edward. Long time, no see." She said flirtaciously. What as she doing.

" Yeah. Hey, Melissa. Look, I need to go to the store. I will be back. Bye Melissa." He said whie going out of the door. Melissa was lovestruck.

" Somebody has a crush on my brother." I sang.

" YEAH! Your brother is beyond smoking. Anyway that's not why I am here. I have some important to tell you, and we need to go shopping. First, we need you to get back with Antonio."

" Why? He isn't going to take me back. I tried to text him call him, but one time he cursed me out."

" Wow? He's that mad? Look, I don't want my friend to feel so miserable. I am here for you, Ann. So, we are going shopping. You need an outfit,so that Antonio won't resist you and take you back. Come on get up, and take a shower."

I nodded my head. I took my shower. I got out and went to my closet. I wore a blue spiral tie-dye shirt with some black pajama pants. We weren't going anywhere that important. Melissa didn't care so we headed downstairs. Her car was parked in front of my house. She drove a Bentley 2012 Continental GT that was black. I got in. We were going to The Dark Suspicion. My favorite store. I heard about it, but I never went shopping there. They'e clothes are so dark and mysterious. I LOVE IT! We headed inside. I went inside there clothes were so me.

" How did you know I love this store?" I asked Melissa.

" Trust me, a friend know her best friend quite well. Plus, you have always dreamed to come here. Here's my credit card. Only shop for one outfit. Don't go crazy with my credit card! I will be in the car."

" Thank you so much." I said while hugging her. She left. I didn't know where to begin. It felt like I was in heaven. I went over to the shirts. I saw one I wanted. It was a sexy slashed slash was at the top.(**I will upload the picture of her outfit if I can on my profile page)** I need some pants to match it. I found these leather leggings. They were gorgeous. I went into the dressing room to try them on. I closed the door. When I turned around, I saw Justin. He covered my mouth before I could even scream.

"SSSH! Every time I come to see you, you scream." He said.

" That's because you are always startling me. Why are you always following me, and how can you tell where I would be?" I asked.

" I have a keen sense of smell. That's a clue of what I am."

" So you are a werewolf. Aren't we supposed to be enemies?'' I said.

" Hahaha! You are so stereotypical,but I wanted to give you something." He said.

" Oh really?" I asked sarcasticly.

He pulled out a diamond necklace. It was so beautiful.

" Oh my gosh Justin. It's beautiful." I said.

" It's made out of real diamonds just for you."

He put it around my neck. I am still pissed off for what he did to me, but at least he learned his lesson.

" I also wanted to say I am sorry for what happened 2 days ago. I hope you can forgive me."

" Well, I am still pretty upset,but I can forgive you." I said. I was looking down at my necklace. Then, Justin moved up my chin and kissed my passionately. I kinda liked it. He's not a better kisser than Antonio, though. I didn't return it. I'm still not over Anonio. I didn't like this feeling, so I broke up the kiss.

" What are you doing?" I said.

" I am sorry. I shouldn't never did that... I am leaving. He walked out of the dressing room. I stood there frozen and confused. What just happened? I walked out and paid for my outfit. I went into the car. Melissa drove me home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_THE NEXT DAY..._

I went inside the school. I felt very confident that I will be winning back Antonio. I received a couple of whistles from boys. I walked to my locker. Antonio was the talking to his posse. I tapped him on the shoulder. He ignored me. I waited a while. Then, I turned him around.

" Don't you see me trying to get your attention?" I asked him. He seemed pretty annoyed.

" Don't you see me talking. Plus, I don't talk to two-timers."

" Guys, can I talk to him alone." I told his posse. They left.

" Wha- You made them leave. What do you want?"

" I know you are mad, but you have to believe me. He kissed me first. Who are you going to believe. Your ex or you worst enemy?"

" It seems like you are both." He said.

" I still love you, Antonio. I would never do something like that. I picked this outfit just for you."

" It looks nice, and I believe you. Nice necklace." He said with a little happiness in his voice.

" Oh Justin gave it to me...,but that's not important." I said trying to play it off.

" See? I can't trust you get out of my face."

" Justin, I am sorry!" I said out loud. Ooops. '' I didn't mean to call you that. Please take me back. I am sor-" Before I could finish my sentence, something hard hit me in the eye. Antonio punched me in the EYE! I fell on the ground while holding my eye. Since he is a vampire, the force was excruciating to my eye. I think I was forming a black eye. I looked up at him, and I started crying. He looked so surprised.

" Annabelle. I am so sorry! I didn't mean-" He said. I wouldn't even let him finish that sentence.

" You hit me? All I ever wanted was to make you like me, but..." I started to cry. I got up, and ran out of the school. I can't believe he hit me. I walked to my car. I decided to ditch school. I cried severely. I was so messed up in the mind. Why me?

OMG! WHY ANTONIO! Oh well, I know this is long, but it is interesting. Please review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What do you mean he is dying?

" Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" I said while my mom kept dabbing my eye with a warm towel.

" Baby, it's gonna hurt. Your eye is badly damaged. You need to stop fasting. You know you can't live without blood like that. I don't want you to die."

" What are you talking about that I'm going to die? Look, I need some rest."

" No. I called the doctor to see if your eye will heal. What happened to your eye, actually?" My mom said.

" Ant-oinette hit me in the eye with her book. The book had like 768 pages. Trust me, that book was big." I lied. I didn't want to tell her Antonio did it or things would get ugly.

" Mhmm. Antoinette? Really? I know Antonio did it. Why wouldn't you just tell me? Plus, I have to go work, and I can't be late!" She said.

" I didn't want any trouble to start. If dad or Edward finds out, things will get heated, and I will be in the middle of it. I don't feel like going through all of that stuff. Have a good day at work." I said. The door bell rang. Mom went downstairs to answer the door. I hope it was the doctor because my eye was swollen shut. Trust me, you don't wanna know how it looks. I saw the doctor in my room.

" Hi Annabelle. How are you feeling?" He asked me. He closed the door behind him, so we can be alone.

" I feel beaten up." It was the truth.

" Well, your eye is swollen really bad, and purple. In the meantime, it will get better. Try to open both of your eyes." He said. I tried to, but it hurts so much.

" It hurts when I try to open it. Plus, I haven't been drinking any blood lately. I can see a little bit." I said.

"Well your eye cells are trying to heal your eye, but some of them died, and trying to repair the dead cells. Drink blood everyday and your eye will heal. Also, wear these glasses. I know they are stylish and suit you. Since you said you can see a little bit, they will help your vision, and here's some ointment for your eye. Put it around your eye twice a day so the swelling can go down. Lastly, take these pills. It will heal your eye." He said. Those are too many directions to follow.

" Yes sir. Thank you." He left. I went downstairs to get a cup of blood. I got it out of the fridge and poured some in a cup. I drank it in one gulp. I went back up stairs to take the pills and put ointment around me eye. THEN, put the glasses around my eye. This is not how I wanna spend my spring break. I will do this perfunctory routine everyday. This too much to bare.

I laid down on my bed. I tried to go to bed, but I couldn't because of my eye. I was home alone. Then, the door bell rang. UGH! I don't feel like walking. I got up and head right back downstairs. Can a girl get some peace around here? I opened the door. Antonio was standing in front of my door step. I closed the door behind and stood in front of him. I'm glad I was wearing my glasses, so he wouldn't my black eye.

" Antonio. I didn't expect to see you." I said cautiously. I had to choose my words carefully before another fist starts flying my way.

" I wanted to apologize for my actions. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Will you ever forgive me?" He said.

" I don't know. I am so done explaining myself to you. And your temper. It needs to be controlled. I don't date hot-headed guys or abuisers." I said seriously. I folded my arms to show him that I wasn't kidding around.

" Look, I'm not an abuiser! You tempted me to hit you. JUstin gave you a necklace, and you accepted it? What does that make you?" He shouted at me. Great! Now he is blaming me for his actions.

" Oh! Oh! Oh! So you are blaming me for making you hitting me? Really clever, Antonio. At least Justin gave me a present compared to you. You didn't give me anything, but misery and your CRAP!" I said while pushing him.

" You know what? I shouldn't never came! I am leaving..."

" Antonio... wait." I said. He didn't turn back, and he left. I saw him walking down the sidewalk. I went back inside the house. Maybe I should die alone without dating another boy...

Justin's POV

I know I have been following Annabelle everywhere, but I can't get rid of her sense. I was walking down on her street to go to her house, but I heard arguing. "... you are blaming me for making you hitting me?" Thats Ann. "...I am leaving." That's Antonio. I balled up my fists. I hid behind a tree, so he wouldn't see me. I am planning to attack him for breaking her heart. I started to follow him. I was only 15 feet behind him. My footsteps were very quiet.

I didn't feel like morphing into a werewolf, so I grabbed a the biggest branch off of the tree. What I learned from tribe is that you can kill vampires with wooden stakes. This branch was very sharp enough. An evil smirk crept up my lips. I started to speedwalk and got prepared to lunge at him. I lunged at him and put him in a headlock really tight. He was struggling. I was practically choking him from behind.

" Ever hurt Annabelle again, I will cut your crotch off." I said vicously. Then, I stabbed the branch into his abdomen. He fell on his knees and coughing up blood. Antonio laid on his stomach. I also kick his stomach to make sure the branch goes through his back. It was almost in there. I didn't have time for this mundane. I walked back to Annabelle house to take her on a date. Since this buffoon is out of the way, it's time to work my magic...

Ann's POV

I was started to watch TV. These glasses really made it better to see. I didn't even care Antonio anymore, but I still loved him. Apart of me doesn't want to let go of him. I miss him already. I appreciate for what Justin did. He gave me a necklace with real and rare diamonds in it. I smiled. Then, I stopped. I can't fall for him just because he gave me a necklace. Remember, what he always tried to do? Claim me, he lied on me, and left a bruise on my lips. That made the situation worst. And to top the icing on the cake,he made me and Antonio break up! That's just terrrific! I got so angry that I broke the TV remote. Maybe I need to control my temper. I turned the around to try to sleep the anger off. When I was about to close my eyelids, the doorbell rang.

" Seriously?" I said to myself. I opened the door. It was Justin. Why am I not surprised?

" What do you want?" I asked him.

" I just wanted to come talk to you, and after that we could go to dinner."

" Ok. Come in." I motioned him in my house. I went upstairs, and he followed me.

I plopped down on my bed. Justin got on top of me.

" What are you doing?" I said laughing.

" Nothing. I want to talk to you. Sorry about your eye. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. He is a jerk for doing that."

" I know that. Now can you get off of me? I need to breathe." He got up. I sat up on the bed. I was looking at him crazy. He moved in closer to kiss me. When he almost touched my lips, I got up and said," I should get dress, so we can go eat." I wasn't ready for him to kiss me yet. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt very betrayed. Dang it! I forgot to pick out my clothes. Oh God, I am begging you please don't let him see me. I opened the door to take a peek to see if he was in my room. He was gone. Whoo! Thank you! You are miraculous!

I tip-toed out of the bathroom and went in my closet. I slammed the door shut. I picked out a dark purple and black corset with some black capris with black flats. I got out of the closet. I stood there. I didn't even know he was right there.

" Wow! You look stunning!" He said.

" Thanks. Uhh should we just go?"

" No prob, my lady."

"Don't call me." I said.

" Ok, my love."

" That either."

'' Ok, Ann." He suggested. I nodded my head. He lead me to the car, and I got in. Before we drove away, I asked him something.

" Why do you like even me, Justin. I am not your type of girl. I wear dark clothes. You are Justin. I am mean. YOU are Justin. I am a scene. YOU ARE JUSTIN! I don't think you would have any interest in me, now would you?"

"Haha! I like you because you are you. You are very sensitive, beautiful, and you don't take any bull from people. Also, your personality, and that's why I like you. We are going to El Franco."

" El Franco? What is that?" I asked him.

" Don't worry about it. It's my favorite restaurant. You will like it,too." He started up the car and drove away from my house. He drove a red Cadillac. That not impressive...

_**30 minutes later**_

We arrived at the restaurant so late. This place was very elegant and practical. I might not like it here. He motioned me into the restaurant. It was a 5-star restaurant! Ok, now I am living the life.

" Oh! Bonjour Monsleuir Justin. How can I help you?" The manager said with his french accent.

" Ummm, table for two."

" RRRRRight this way." He said while rolling the R. He walked funny, too. I hope he doesn't have a butt spasm. Anyway, he lead us to a booth. I got in first, and Justin sat beside me. Weird...

" What would you like to drink, Madamoiselle?"

" I will take some sweet tea."

" Monsleuir?" The manager said.

" Uhh, water." Justin said.

" I will get a waiter to bring that to you. Have a good day." He said and walked away.

" Justin, why are you sitting beside me? Aren't you suppose to sit across from me?" I asked him.

" I just want to sit by you, so I can cuddle next to you."

" Ok, if you are trying to be a sweet guy, you're gonna try harder than." I said jokingly.

He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed... WHAT! I never blush! I hate this feeling! A girl waiter came to our table and brought our drinks. I was smiling so hard. I never knew Justin would be this nice after he ruined my life, but he is not that bad.

" What would you like, miss?'' The waiter asked me.

" Hmm, I will have some broccoli pasta with extra cheese, and cut up the broccoli into small pieces please."

" You sir?''

" I will have crab legs with caviar. Thank you." Justin said.

" Your food will be here in 35 to 40 minutes."

I got impatient. We vampires can cook faster than that with the same type of food. Justin comfort me.

" I still see you have the necklace I gave you."

" Yeah. Antonio got mad at me for accepting it." I kinda giggle. I put my head to view the necklace. I looked up and Justin's face was 1 centimeter from mine.

" Don't talk about him right him." He said. Then his lips met mine. It was soft and romantic. This time I returned it. We kissed for like 3 minutes. Something broke it up. Melissa came to our booth.

" Melissa, what are you doing here? I am kind of busy here." I said annoyed. She is always showing up somewhere and ruining it, but I loved her for that.

" It's something you will really regret about, but it's so important for both of y'all to here." She said.

" What is it?''

" Antonio is at the hospital. He was caught with a tree branch through he stomach. He lost like 3 liters of blood, and he is dying. You need to come, now. His parents think you are involved."

" What? I would never stoop that low. I don't care about how many times we fought, but it wouldn't be to the point where I would kill him. And how did you find me here?'' I told her.

" I installed a tracker on my phone to locate you. I was about to tell you about that, but thats not important. The Vampire Conferdaracy is trying to find the killer, and they think it's you..." She said.

I would never hurt Antonio. I looked at Justin then back at Melissa. I was confused. Who would do such a thing? Then one name came up in my mind... Justin.

DUH! DUH! DUH! DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! I love this chapter. I hope you like it, too. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Regretfulness

Hey guys! Sing sorry for updating do late. My mind has not been straight,but I have been thinking about the story! So I hope you like it and review!

I was shocked. I couldn't believe Justin would do this to me. Apart of me still loved Antonio, and Justin was becoming a sweetheart. Still, he shouldn't never have done that. I pushed Justin out of the seat. He fell onto the floor. He looked confused. I towered over him.

" Justin, how could you? Antonio was my whole life and my boyfriend! Why would you do something like that?" I screamed at him while crying.

He got up. " I would never do that to you! I know you still love him, but you deserve the best. I know apart of you would not leave him, so why would I do that to you? I love you too much to do that to you..." He caressed my face. I knocked his hand out of the way.

" Don't you dare lie to me! I knew I couldn't trust. I fell into your hole just so you can claim me. Well, I am not falling for it! Take this jackass bull crapped necklace you gave me! Don't ever thinking about talking to me again. I can't believe I actually kissed you." I said to him painfully.

" Come on Ann. You need to go to the hospital to visit Antonio." Melissa motioned me to leave. I didn't turn back to look at him to see if he regret his mistake. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my loved ones. I cared for Antonio so much. We arrived outside. I stopped Melissa. I had so many questions for her...

" Melissa... wait. How did you know about all of this? Plus, how do you know about the Vampire Confederacy? They said any human who knows about it will be crucified. What are you, Melissa?'' I said determined. She had something up her sleeve. I stared down at her, so she can tell me what's going on. She gave up and told me. YES! I win...

" OK! OK! OK! Fine! You got me. My mom is in the Confederacy. She's a vampire. Sorry, I never told you. I was waiting for the right time to tell you,but I was nervous,so there it is." She said nervously.

" How come you never told me she was in the Confederacy? The Confederacy only knows the important vampires, and you're one of them? I am so glad! Anyway, does that make you a vampire?" The Vampire Confederacy protects all vampires: Newborns and Full-Blooded vampires. They made the Vampire Confederacy for one cause: to protect vampires from danger. They work like a court. If something bad happens to a vampire, they get the news just like that. They have a feeling if something bad happens. That's why I love their protection.

" Well really I am a half-vampire. My dad is human, and my mom is a vampire. Yeah they had me. All my siblings half-vampires." She said.

" Oh cool! Does that mean you have fangs or drink blood?" I was really intrigued right now.

" No. I still have human blood in my body. If I try to drink other people's blood, I will die because I already have human blood in me. But, I do have vampire powers like heightened hearing vision. I don't have vampire speed though,but I do have vampire strength! HAHA..." She said while laughing vaguely.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. Even tough she's weird, I still love her, but back to the point. I am worried. " Ok enough about me. You need to get there by 11 pm. It's 10:49. Ok we can get in like 8 minutes. Let's go." Melissa said. I ran towards the car. I got in quick. Melissa followed. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. I was shaking so badly.

We drove off of the lot. I am still angry at Justin for what he did. I never want to be in his presence ever again. We arrived at the hospital at 10:55. Wow, she drives and I ran into the hospital. I went to the from desk. A lady was there on the phone. I was trying to get her attention by snapping at her.

" Yeah um lady. We are here to see Antonio Washington, please." I said impatiently. I was ready to see my ex any day now!

" Room 402." She said snobbishly.

" Well then..." Melissa said to the lady. I pranced to the elevator. Both us got in and pressed the 4th floor button.

" I am scared." I said to her.

" Why?"

" What if they might accuse me for killing him? I wouldn't never do that to him or his parents or his entire family. I love him, Melissa." I said sadly. A tear streamed down on my face.

" It's ok. You won't go to the Vampire court. I believe you didn't do it." She said. I smiled at her vaguely. I should be more concerned of Antonio than me. He was my everything.

The elevator door opened. We ran to room 402. When we arrived, Antonio was in the bed talking to his parents. They all looked up at me and saw me. It seemed like they were mad or even enraged at me. I started to walk slowly up to Antonio. He motioned to come quicker, and I did. I stood beside the hospital bed. I saw bandages wrapped around his abdomen. I was frightened, more like petrified with the looks from his parents. His whole family was here. He even had a sister who was like 21 and she was irate... yay...

'' A-A-Are you ok Antonio?" I asked him.

" Yeah I am fine. Thanks for coming." He said smiling. I don't understand why he was smiling.

" I am so sorry for what happened to you. Everything you said about Justin was true. I-I still love you, and I didn't listen to you. I was such an idiot, and I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like I did. I am sorry..." I said while tears were coming out.I was stuttering because I felt bad. Even though I didn't attack him, it felt like I did. Antonio wiped my face. I held his hand onto my face. God, I missed him so much.

" It's ok. I am sorry, too. For blaming you for everything. I missed you like crazy. I never stopped thinking about you." I cried happily when he said that. He was such a generous person to me. Other people might not have seen that in him, but I did.

" Guys, could you give us a moment?" Antonio asked his family. They all went out and closed the door. I had a feeling they would be listening. Antonio scooted over to make me sit down with him.

" I missed you really. And I want to say I am sorry for everything. I know I probably made your life Hell." I said while laughing a little. Antonio sat up some more and gave me a hug. I returned it.

" You didn't actually. I put myself through all that. I was trying to be so practical that I wouldn't lose you, but I did anyway. I smell Justin on you." He said smiling. I couldn't believe he didn't get mad. I think he is changing.

" Oops. I went on a date with him, but things didn't turn out good. I am glad it didn't." I told him truthfully.

" Did you kiss him?'' He asked calmly.

" Yes, but it was a mistake. I am sorry." I said pleadingly.

" It is ok. I am not mad. Anyway, I was so caught up not losing you that it made me frustrated. I apologize for make your life not being so freely."

" It's alright. I love you, too." I laid on his chest. I could him breathe. I felt his finger play in my hair. I looked up at him. I looked at his lips then back at his eyes. I moved in to kiss him. He moved in closer, too. Our lips touched. I felt relieved that his lips were on mine now. I stopped.

" Does that mean we are back together? No more fighting, arguing, and always stick by each other's side?"

" Oh yeah.." He said smiling and nodding his head. I smiled. He kissed me again. I grabbed his neck to make his lips into mine. It was so passionate. Then, the door swung open. We both stopped and looked. It was Ms. Fillen. One of the Vampire Confederate. She looked at me determined.

" Ms. Holloway, can I speak to you please? I have some questions to ask you." I looked back at Antonio. Then, I got up and kissed his cheek. I headed out of the door. Ms. Fillen closed it behind her. She looked at me suspiciously.

" Do you know why you are here, Ms. Holloway?''

" Yes, I've heard Antonio has been attacked. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that I had nothing to do with this attack. I love Antonio too much to try to kill him. He's my everything. I am sadden by the point that people think I would do such a thing just because we argued here and there. We argued only like a few times. That's it. I'm in love with this guy. There is no way in the world I would do that to him..." I said confidently.

" I believe you, but I still need to ask you some questions. Tell me what happened before he was attacked like did you talk to him or called him?" She asked me.

" Well he did punch me in my eye, so he came to apologize for that, and then we started arguing and he left."

" Antonio was attacked at 8:00 pm today. Do you know somebody who came after he was attacked?'' That's when it hit me. Justin did come after the attack. I was right! He did do it!

" Yes. Justin, Antonio's enemy, came at 8:15. I think Justin did it because they had a feud with each other for years." I said.

" Hmmm. Feud you say? Tell me why are they enemies." She told me.

" Antonio told me Justin and him were friends for a long time. Justin is a werewolf, although. Anyway, this girl came into their lives,and they both fell in love with her. She hung out with both of them,but she never dated both of them. She couldn't choose between them two, so she told them to fight for her heart, and that's when friendship didn't matter anymore. They fought and fought, but no one could die. Instead, she had to choose,and she chose Antonio. Justin got so angry. He declared to Antonio that everytime he gets a girlfriend, he will try to steal them away from him. Sadly, he stole her away from Antonio and that was it." I said. My that was a mouthful.

" Ok. I think I found our culprit: Justin. Thank you. We will find him. Trust me if you were the one who done it, you would be sent to a cell in Antonio's parents kingdom." She said while laughing.

" Well, I did leave Justin at El Franco. Maybe you can find him there. WAIT! Did you say Antonio's parents kingdom?" I was very confused.

" Yeah, the kingdom where you would be shackled at. His parents would've killed you. You better be lucky!"

" So that means Antonio is a prince? A prince of the vampires?" I asked her. I couldn't believe this. He never told me that.

" Yes you naive little girl! You are so funny! His parents are king and queen, and the vampire confederacy works for them."

" He never told me he was a prince." I said.

" Oh well you know now. I have to go and discuss this to the Vampire Confederacy. Bye!" She told me. I went back into the room and closed the door. I walked up to Antonio. He looked up and smiled.

'' Hey babe. How did it go?" He asked me. I was smilng so hard to keep the anger inside.

" It went fine. I have something to tell you. It's kinda weird." I said patiently.

" What is it?" He got serious all of a sudden.

" Ms. Fillen told me something exciting. She told me that you were a prince." He face went to happy to blank. I was standing there like I needed an answer and I was. I tapping my feet.

" How come you never told me about this, Antonio?'' I was a little angry, but calm.

" I didn't because I didn't want to stress you out. Plus, you can't keep secrets. You always run and tell Melissa everything,and you know she's a blabbermouth when it comes to gossip. The night that I kissed you? How did that got out? Oh yeah. You ran and told Melissa. Nonetheless, I am sorry." He said. He had a point. I always told Melissa everything because she was my best friend,but she couldn't keep a secret.

" You are right. You know what? I am glad you are a prince. In fact, I am elated. I always dreamed about having a vampire prince as my boyfriend, but you should've told me from the start." I said sweetly.

" I know and I am sorry." I smiled at him. He pulled me towards him onto the bed. I got on top of him and kissed him. I broke it up and smiled.

" Hey, I gotta go home. I hope you feel better and get well soon. Love you." I said.

" Love you too." He kissed me on the neck. I walked out of the door.

" Melissa take me home." I told her.

" Ok." She got up and stopped. " Are y'all back together?" She said happily.

" OH YEAH!" I replied. I was walking out happy...

Justin's POV

When I saw her leave, I was devastated. I picked up the necklace she threw on the ground. All I wanted was her. My phone rang. I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

" Hello?''

" Justin, we need you at the log cabin, now. We have a special meeting tonight just for you, little brother." My sister said.

" Alright, I am on my way." I told her. I hang up the phone and ran to the car. I didn't even thinking about paying the food bill. Oh well.. The log cabin from there was like 20 minutes away. I got there just in time. I got out of the car and ran. I think this was a tribe meeting for werewolves. We were going to talk about attacking the Vampire Confederacy. I had a feling about it. Then, I saw a little light appear. It was a camp fire. I ran even faster. When I got here, they were happy to see me. Papa looked up and smile. He motioned me to sit by him, and I did what I was told. They built a camp fire. Papa was the eldest of the tribe. All of my family were werewolves. I was the youngest. Papa started to talk. My family was big.

" We are here because I want to talk about a plan to attack the Vampire Confederacy. They have been after us and our Ancestors for 10 centuries. This time we will fight back. I also have a brilliant plan to go along with it. Justin knows a vampire girl named Annabelle. He told me everything about her. I did some research on her. She's interesting, but her leadership is outstanding. She is a smart student and a vampire. We need those type of people."

I didn't like where this was going. My brother asked Papa," Why do you want her if she is a vampire? Isn't she supposed to be the enemy here. Not our ally?" Everybody started to agree with him, and I did too. Why would he choose her instead of another wise vampire?

" I chose her because Justin can convince her to join our side to attack them. If you have a vampire mind, then why not use it for other purposes. If she is a vampire, we can make her turn her back on her own kind and help us fight them. Since she is one of them, she knows there weaknesses. and Justin here will help us lure her to our atmosphere."

I didn't want use Ann just for some dumb scheme. The girl already hate me. I don't want to make it worse. " Papa no. I can't do that. She would never join our side to some dumb plan. The Vampire Confederacy left us alone for a decade now. Can you leave them alone and don't drag Annabelle in it?" I said to Papa. He stood up so did I.

" Son, we seek revenge now! Too many years we have been quiet, but now it is time to seek revenge. YOU are going to bring her back here. If you don't I will find her and kill her!" He said vicously.

" You better not lay a finger on her, Papa. Fine I will try to use her if it means you will leave her alone." I couldn't believe I would do this, but I had to protect the love of my life. Papa was satisfied. Oh Ann. You are going to hate me forever for doing this.

" Thank you my son. Meeting adjourned." He said happily. He patted me on the back. I was disaapointed in myself. I walked with the rest of the tribe into the night. I am going to hate myself for this...

Hey guys! Like I said sorry for updating so slow. My fingers hurt right now. LOL! So please review and thanks. Also I appreciate the positive feedback from you guys. My mind is still fuzzy so can you guys give me any ideas for the next chapter. It has to stay in the range after what happened with Justin. So thanks and review and give me ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

Chappter 12: My birthday is getting worst...

It has been a month since I have been going to out with Antonio. Our relationship has improved for the better. Justin has not been at school for a week. What a relief! I thought I was gonna lose Antonio forever, but I was wrong. Antonio got better, but he was still in therapy to get his abdomen to heal faster. I was worried about him. What if it happened again? Now's not the time to worry. School is today and my birthday. I was turning 16. I wasn't doing anything special though.

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock. I hit the snooze button. I rolled over to get out of bed, but I felt a lump under the cover. I shot right up, and took off the covers. I was surpised to see who it was.

" Antonio! What are you doing here in my bed?" I asked him.

" Oh nothing. I wanted to see you."

" Thanks,but... how in the hell did you get in here?''

" Oh. I shattered your window to get in here."

" What?" I walked over to my window. I saw a big hole in it. " Why would you do that? My mom would kill me if she saw this. Antonio I know you want to see me badly, but you don't have to be that desperate." I yelled at him while still looking through the window.

" I am sorry babe. I wanted to ask you something." He said.

" What's up?"

" I want to invite you and your whole entire family to a ball. It's dedicated to you, actually. And happy birthday. It's like a birthday ball for you."

" Awww. Thanks, my prince. I really didn't want anything planned for my birthday. How's your stomach?''

" It's fine. Sorry, I thought you would like for school."

" It's ok. Plus, I need to get ready by the way." I said. Antonio pulled me into him.

" First, I want to give you a birthday kiss." I smiled at that sentence. He moved in and kissed me. I returned it. I bit his bottom lip. He moaned pleasantly. He stopped.

" I didn't know you were like that."

" It's a lot of things you don't know about me when it comes to my sex life." I said.

" Well how about we find out right now?'' He smirked deviously. He walked closer to me. I walked backwards, trying to keep the distance between us.

" No! No! No! We can't do it right now, doofus!" I said laughing. He gave up and plopped down on the bed.

" Thank you. I need to get ready." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

" Don't take forever." He yelled out.

" I won't!" I repled back.

I did my natural routine. I got out and went into my closet. Antonio was gone. Thank you! He probably went to school. I wasn't gonna let anybody ruin my birthday today. I picked out some red skinny jeans,red high tops, and an off- shoulder shirt, but it was even. Not up and down. I grabbed my back-pack and car keys. School started at 8:15. It was 7:35. Oh well I could wait. I went downstairs for breakfast.

" SURPRISE!" My brother, mom, and dad said.

" What's all this?''

" I made an egg omelete with red berry pancakes and a honey biscuit. Happy Birthday, sweetie." My mom said while kissing my forehead.

" Thanks mom." I eat my breakfast in 15 minutes. " I got to go. Bye guys. Oh! Antonio invited all of us to a ball. Can we go?''

" Well, you can, but we can't. It's our Anniversary between me and your mom, remember?" He said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it looks like I am going by myself!" I waveed good by and headed out of the door. I arrived at school and went inside.

" Happy birthday, Ann." Some people said to me.

" Thanks." When I reached down the hall, it was crowded. I tried to find Melissa. I guess she's in there. I pushed my way through the crowd until I found her.

" Excuse ME!" I yelled angrily.

" Oh happy birthday Ann!"

" Thanks! What's going on?" I asked her.

" Oh a new girl is here at our school. Apparently, she got popular too quick. Now she's hanging with the Plastics." Great. Another Plastic. Let me tell you all about them. Really they are skanks. They will try to steal your boyfriend. It didn't matter any kind. They will even steal the nerds to do their homework. They use people. They will have sex with them and jump to the next guy. Shelby is the leader. Then it's Lindsay. She's a redhead. Also, there's Morgan. A blonde like Shelby. They always wear hoochie clothes. They always been my enemies, but they haven't been messing with me in a while, but I don't want it to start now! It's my birthday today.

" Well We want to welcome a new girl to the Plastics, Hailey." Shelby said. Everbody cheered. Mainly boys. I gave a disgusted look. The bell rang. Time for Spanish class. While crowd the was slowly dissapearing, I went to my locker. I was shoving people out of my way.

" Move you worthless human." Sometimes humans got on my nerves. I saw Antonio in his locker.

" Hey..." I said.

" Hey. What's up?"

" Nothing much. Getting ready for class." I smiled. Then, one of the Plastics came between us, and it was the new girl, Hailey.

" Oh Antonio, I am one of the new Plastics. You know what they say. We get anything we want, and I want you." She said while going over facial features. I balled up my fist, but Antonio grabbed my hand.

" As you clearly know, I am going out with her. See?" He kissed me roughly. I was taken aback. I pushed him off of me.

" He's right, but that was a little too hard." I rubbed over my lip. Hailey came up to my face.

" You, you blood-sucking creature. I know what you are. My brother, Justin told me a lot about you. I might be a werewolf, but I can kick your ass. You think my brother will fall for you. Think again." She said. I grabbed her neck and slammed her into the locker in vampire speed. I flashed my fangs at her. I threw her 10x harder than regular human speed. If my fangs come out, my eyes will trun into snake eyes. I was pretty pissed. She got up slowly. I knelt down beside her to keep her on the ground. I grabbed her arm and twisted it.

" No you got your ass kicked by me. And you think again." I whispered in her ear. I got up. Antonio looked surprised. I winked at him, and I was gone just like that. Nobody's gonna mess with me on my birthday...

_**AFTER SPANISH CLASS...**_

I was still mad. I walked over to my locker. I saw Justin talking to Hailey. Why did they had to be by my locker. I walked over there, ignoring the crap out of them. I was putting my books away, and got ready for lunch. Justin turned around and grabbed my arm. He was holding it tight. He looked pretty mad.

" What are you doing? Let go of me!" Clearly he was stronger than me. I kept struggling out of his grip, but it got tighter.

" I had a soft spot for you, but after what you done to my sister, you will regret what you done." He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss. He started to feel on me on my butt. I kicked in him his balls. He fell to his knees. I punched Hailey in the nose in vampire speed and ran out of school. Melissa ran with me. I guess she noticed me leave. I got in my car, and so did she. I was out of breath so bad.

" What happened?" She asked me.

" Justin grabbed my butt, so I just got a little payback!"

" Are you going to get Antonio?"

" I can't. I don't wanna any more trouble on my birthday. It's too much!" I said.

" We need to go shopping for the ball tonight. Antonio invited me. Oh, and Happy Birthday! "

"Ok." At least the ball can clear my mind. I started up the car and drove to Dark Rose. It was a new store that I saw weeks ago. This was my first time going there. I pulled up in front of the store. The ball started at 7, so I had 3 hours to get ready. I got out of the car and went in. The store was really epic. They were playing some of my favorite songs. I smiled and nodded my head to the beat. They were playing "Crying Out In Pain" by Dark Vader. ( It's a fake band name) I went over to the dress rack. They had so many dresses for me I couldn't choose. See I am a scene with a taste with emo,so they matched my style.

" I don't like any of these clothes. They are boring and full of death." Melissa.

" If you were a full vampire, you would totally understand." I replied back to her. She just snorted with an attitude. I laughed silently at her. I rammed through the racks of clothes to find the perfect dress for the ball. Then I found a topless black and silver dress that stopped to my knees. It was short. I picked it out.

" Hey! Melissa! I found it! Isn't it gorgeous?" I asked her.

" It is totally you!" She exclaimed. We went to the register to pay for my dress. We left the store and headed out. We drove home and got ready. What a total surprise at the ball...

_**AT THE BALL...**_

We pulled up in front of his parents' castle. It was so huge. Melissa was wearing a rainbow dress. Sometimes her style really disgusts me, but she looked awfully beautiful tonight. Once we entered the ballroom, people were on the dance floor, dancing gracefully. Usually I expect rock music instead of classical... BORING! I spotted Antonio, and he came hugging into me. He gave me a little peck on the lips.

" Oh hey darling! I thought you weren't gonna make it!" He said.

" Well I am here. I thought Miranda would like to tag along!" I said, turning to her.

" Hey! He invited me! Even if he didn't, I would still be the life of the party!"

"Yeah! Where's you family, Ann?" He asked.

" They couldn't make it! It's my parents' anniversary! But you got me!"

" I know! Also, I have an annoucement to make for you later! It will blow your mind! I will see you later." He hugged me and kissed me. I smiled he left. Melissa was talking to some random guy. It looks like she is trying to flirt... THAT'S MY GIRL! Just kidding! I went over to the fruit punch bowl. I grabbed me a cup and poured me some. It tastes fruity! Yum! I grabbed me another shot of it! Melissa came squealing to me. I guess it has to do something with that guy.

" I got the digits! He is so dreamy! His name is Damion. I think he is a close friend to Antonio!'' Melissa said.

" Wow! Maybe we can double date later tonight!" I said. She nodded in agreement. I saw Antonio onstage with a microphone. I was excited about what he had to say.

" Can I have everyone's attention? Now I planned this ball for someone special tonight. Her name is Annabelle, my girlfriend." Everyone turned around to applaud me. I waved my hand at everyone.

" See, it is her birthday, and I want to make this night super special for her and me. I love you, Annabelle. More than may think I am moving a bit too fast, but I want to stay commited to you forever. I know we are both young for this, but I don't care. What I am about to say might shock you, but..."

My smile disappeared when he said those 4 words, I just stopped breathing. I was so surprised that... I can't describe it! My cup slipped out of my hand and spilt everywhere on the floor. Eveyone gasped in shock...

"... will you marry me?"

Omg! He proposed! AWWW! How sweet, but they are too young but who cares? What will her answer be? What will her parents think if they found out? Sorry for the slow update. I decided to take a break since school started back so... Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: What plan?

Everything was crashed and burn. I couldn't think,nor breathe. antonio interrupted my thoughts.

" Sooo, what's your answer? Will you marry me or not?"

" Uh-uh... See I- I don't know how...Uh-um um... I need some space." I ran quick as I could. I heard footsteps behind. I knew Antonio was behind me. He grabbed me by my arm and turned me around harshly.

" What was that about?" He asked me.

" Nothing... It's just too much." I felt like I needed to pass out. I felt woozy. Good thing it cleared up.

" What's too much? Me proposing to you. I knew you couldn't handle it."

" Handle what, Antonio. I'm freaking 16! I am too young to marry. Look I may love you, but I'm not ready to take on a responsibility like this!"

" Well yes you can I can take care of you. I am a prince! I can take care of myself. I am going to become KIng if you marry me! That's why I want you to marry me!" He screamed. Then he realized what he said.

" You bastard... After all of we've been through, you're using me to satisfy yourself."

" No I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what do you mean Antonio?'' He didn't say anything.

" That's what I thought." I turned to walk away. He startled me by stopping me in vampire speed. I looked at him impatiently. He hesistated to kiss me passionately. I did return it. I stopped him.

" Good bye Antonio." I started to walk out of the palace. " Oh and umm my answer is no in case if you are wondering." I called over my shoulder. I heard him say sorry, but I needed space. Like forever...

...

It was midnight. I heard something in my room.

"Annabelle."

What the hell is that?

" Annabelle wake up..." I turned on my bed post lamp. I saw somebody in a black coat. It turned around, and it was... Justin...

" Justin why are you here, and how did you get in-" Something knocked me in my head unconsciously.

Later that day...

I woke up in a soft bed. I saw my clothes weren't the same, and I heard people talking

" Why did you hit her in the head?" I don't know that voice...

" I had to. She was asking- wait... She's waking up..." That sounds like Justin's voice.

I looked up and Justin was in my face. He started kissing me on my lips. I was really confused. I pushed him off of me.

" What the hell? Why am I here, and my head hurts like crazy."

" Sorry about that... Hailey leave us alone please." Justin said.

" Anything for you brother." She smiled at him but glared at me when he turned to face me. Geesh!

" I have some news for you, but anyway nice to see you again. Yesterday at school you didn't treat me so well..."

" Yeah because you were sexually harassing me."

" Only because I love you...

" If you really love me... YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" Now, now, now. NO need to be fiesty with me..."

" What do you want?" I said.

" My Papa plans to seek vengeance against the Vampire Confederacy, so he chose you to help us do that. You know all vampire weaknessess, so we will use that against them. They have been attacking our kind for centuries. My Papa thinks you're a brilliant conniving little girl. And he chooses you to lead us to the Vampire Confederacy."

" No! You will not use me for other purposes. I am not just some doormat you can walk over. Plus, I will never turn my back on my kind just so you seek revenge on us vampires."

" YES YOU WILL! WE NEED TO GET REVENGE FOR THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He screamed at me. I spat in his face. He looked at me crazy and wiped his face. He pinned me to the bed.

" You regret what you've done." He started to kiss me but not too hard. He reached for my shirt. I tried to stop him,but I was enjoying it too much. He took it off, but in a nick of time one of his relatives barged in here. It was one of his brothers. He smirked at Justin.

" Well, it's been a long time since you got it in. By the way, I am Dj." I smiled uncomfortably.

" I am a little busy here..." Justin looked at his brother telling him to get out. Please don't let this continue before I betray my womanhood even though I'm not a virgin. I just don't wanna do it with Justin. I wonder if he can do it better than Antonio... Dj interrupted my thoughts.

" Papa wants to speak with you."

" Alright..." He got up and kissed me on my forehead. I wiped it off. When he headed out the door, I heard the door click. That jackass locked the door!

I still don't have feelings for Justin, but I do miss him being around me. I hate the fact that he is controlling and obsessive. I closed my eyes shirtless, thinking of what will happen next...

Hey you guys sorry for updating slow. School is hard... so is homework. Please comment or review on my story! I take critisim well. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Take the pain away...

I felt groggy after getting up. I see Justin held onto me, smiling. I do remember what happened last night. I kicked him in the leg. He got right up.

" Take me home now!" I yelled so loudly.

" SSSHHHH! My family is still sleeping. Do you want some breakfast?" He acted as nothing has happened.  
" NO the hell I don't want your food. I wanna go home. Plus, I haven't had blood in a day so yeah I am hungry... Hungry for werewolf blood!" I snarled at him. He got up and grabbed me by my wrist and tried to pull me into bed. Before we got there, I scratched his face with my sharp nails. Luckily, he fell on his knees. I saw blood dripping from his face. He stood up and held his helpless little face. Punk... I see I scratched some of his skin off,but it heeled... DAMMIT!

" You're one crazy bitch aren't ya? You are lucky I have a soft spot for you, or you would become MY dinner."

" I am not crazy. I'm misunderstood. So if I keep torturing you like you do me, the sweet soft you HAVE or me will run out?" I said while I kicked his stomach in vampire speed. I darted for the door, but Justin grabbed me by hair and slung me to the ground. He was in wolf form, panting like a dog viciously while showing his teeth. He was signalling me not to mess with him, but I didn't care. Then he changed back. I was kind of shocked because I have never seen him in wolf form before. He picked me up slung me over his shoulder, and walked back over to the bed.

" Let me go you ugly ass mutt!" I said while kicking my legs and beating my fists on his back. He threw me onto the bed very hard. One day I am gonna kill this asswhole.

" There. I let you go. Plus, I am not a mutt. I'm a purebred. My whole family is. To let you know, you will be staying here till further notice. You will go back to school with me, and I repeat you will not speak, touch, kiss, or whatever to Antonio. You're mine. Got that?''

" I am nobody's pet. I still love Antonio. Not you! And what are you gonna do if I do?" He bent down so our faces almost touched.

" There are many tricks up my sleeve, and you will be surprised." He smirked. I punched him in his jaw that I knocked it out of place. He jerked his jaw back in place.

" Didn't know I was a strong vampire, didn't ya?" I smirked. Maybe it was too early too smirk. He changed back into wolf form and clawed me across my face. Yeah, that was payback. A little cry came from my mouth. When I turned back around, he was completely himself again. He bent down and smiled. He rose my chin with his finger.

" Didn't know I was abusive, didn't ya?" I moved his hand away from my chin and headed to the bathroom. I needed to look at the cut. He got in front of me and blocked the door way.

" Move Justin." I demanded.

" No. The cut isn't that bad."

" Yes it is. You clawed me. It might be infected like you are. Move!'' I tried to push him but he was strong as me.

" Wow the dog jokes... I mean it healed."

" Yeah but this can leave a scar on my face." I said pointing to my face.

" I will help you then." He grabbed my face and licked it where the cut was. I pushed him away.

" Ugh you disgust me." I rubbed my face and the cut was gone. WOW! Still, I hated him.

He dragged me onto the bed.

" I am gonna take a shower." He said.

" Don't forget your flea shampoo!"

"HAHA! Very funny. Stop it with the dog jokes. Plus, werewolves can't have fleas. Wanna take a shower with me?" He smiled and winked.

" Nahhhh! I don't wanna see anything Rated X!" He laughed and shook his head while closing the door. I had to think about this. Should I really turn my back on my own kind? No that's betrayful...

_**20 minutes later **_

I was half asleep when something moved the bed. I felt something wet against. OMG! Please let him have on a towel or something!

" Justin?"

" Yes?"

" Are you wrapped in a towel?"

" Yes. If you don't want me to, I can take it off." I felt him getting up to do it.

" No, No, No. That's fine. Keep your privacy to yourself."

" Haha. Real funny."

I got on top of him and pinned him. Not like that you guys. Y'all have a dirty mind. He looked at me confused.

" Justin why are you like this?"

" Like what?"

" You're an asswhole. Why? Is it because of Antonio?"

" Well, yeah because our first love chose him and I got jealous. So I seek revenge against him.''

" You shouldn't hold grudges like that. It keeps you stressed all the time. You can't be happy anymore if you do that. Let that be in the past."

" Ok. Annabelle... do you love me actually?'' Now this is something you won't hear everyday.

" I did, but you've changed Justin really...'' I was about to roll off of him but he wouldn't let me go. He rolled on top of me.

" Why can't you? I know you love Antonio. But why not me?"

" I just can't ok?" I hate the fact that I am torn between to former friends who love me. Justin kissed me. I do miss his lips being upon mine. I returned it. I moaned softly. I really didn't wanted to engage in this, but my body yearned for him. Too much... He stopped before we continued to... you know!

" Let's get some breakfast..." He got off of me and went to the bathroom to get dressed. He got up and ran through my hair... What am I gonna do? Take this pain away...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love at Last

We were heading downstairs to get some breakfast. I don't know what happened, but I just realized that I am in love with Antonio...

"Justin wait... I can't be here. I have to get Antonio back." I told him.

" No! We need you to guide us to have revenge against the Vampire Council. You will not leave as I say so..." He looked me into my eyes sternly while his eyes turned purple. I was a little frightened, but still I stood my ground.

"Justin, YOU WILL NOT keep me here hostage!" I said while flashing my fangs at him. My eyes turn hazil green when I hiss my fangs. Just to let you know...

"Okay go ahead. Walk right out of the door. You will regret your decision." I rolled my rolled my eyes at him. I headed for the door to turn the knob. Just before I made even in contact with the door, I heard some fingers snap, and somebody grabbed my pair and pulled me into the ground. It seemed like I was being tackled by other werewolves of Justin's. They were in werewolf form. They were too strong and heavy for me to escape, so I just gave up. Justin will pay!

" I told you you would regret it. You should've eaten breakfast and let me brainwash your brain but you wanna see your little boyfriend. And let me tell you this. He will never ever want you back. I have you now. Oh and yeah my soft spot for you is gone. Take her to my room and chain her to the bed..." Justin said. Those were the last words I heard of Justin before darkness took over me...

_**Sunday 7:08**_

I woke up in Justin's bed, chained up to the bed. I tried to yank them off, but they wouldn't budge. I just gave up. Gladly, he wasn't in the room. I tried again to yank the chains off. I use all my vampire strength. I had to get out of here. I can't turn my back on my own ! They came off. I did the other hand. They came off, too. I was tiptoeing to the window. I checked behind myself to see if he was coming. Coast was clear... I tried to open the window. It was sealed shut.

" Think..." Then I got an idea. I decided to punch the window. I know it's a stupid idea to you, but I had to get out. How else would I get out? Luckily, the whole window shattered. My hand started to bleed, but it healed quickly. Then, I heard footsteps coming. I jumped out of the window and landed on my two feet... I saw Justin's face. He was very pissed. Good! I threw the finger sign at him! Then, he really turnt red. I made a run for it at home.

" I will get my revenge Annabelle." I heard him say...

_**7:29**_

His house was three miles away from my house. I didn't bother running in vampire speed because I haven't had blood in 2 days, but I can fast. I made it home. Damn it! The door was lock! I knew! I decided to run to Antonio house. But I told him I needed space. Aargh! I am so stupid! My parents were touring Europe for 2 weeks. They left on my Birthday! His house was on the other side of town... Why me? Oh my gosh I am lazy! I decided to run in vampire speed. I was there in 5 minutes. I knocked on his door. Someone opened the door. I was relieved to see him, but he wasn't happy to see me...

Antonio POV

I was in the gym at my house. Yes we have a gym. I was punching a punching bad to get out all my anger at Ann, shirtless with some boxing gloves on. How dare she tell me we need space? All I did was propose to her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She acts like it's the end of the world. The more I kept thinking about her, the more furious I got! I kept hitting it real hard. The last punch was too powerful. I made a mistake and knocked it into the wall and made a hole. Oops. I heard my brother come in. I looked at him annoyingly.

" What the hell do you want?"

" Look dude I know Ann turned you down, but don't treat me like crap, alright?" Damien said. That's his name.

" Look I'm sorry. I've been going through some things lately."

" It's cool, bro. Mom says she will choose your bride for you to marry in a couple of years if you don't find one in a year..."

" Tell her I will choose wisely. And if I don't, it can be in her hands to handle. I am so sick of wom-" I heard the doorbell rang.

" Go get it." He told me.

" Dude why do I have to do everything around the house?" I said, passing him by the doorway.

I opened it up. I couldn't believe my eyes. Annabelle was here. I got mad all over again.

" Sorry to bother you, but-"

" But what? Came here to apologize? Well you can get out of my face because we need 'space.' I tried to close the door in her face but she stopped it with her hand. I opened it again, looking at her annoyed.

"Actually, I came here because I need a place to stay. My parents left to tour Europe for 2 weeks. Plus, Justin held me hostage at his house. He clawed me in my face. He actually abused me. And I need your help because I have to tell you something."

" Why do I need to help you? It's like I don't know you anymore. First, you kiss Justin, but I know that was a mistake. You cheat on me with him. I tried to propose to you,but you say need space because I wanna spend my life with you. What are you?'' I saw tears brimming in her eyes. Then she started crying. I did feel sorry for what I said, but she deserved it! She brought pain to me!

" I know. I know. I am a horrible person. I'm gonna leave and go over Melissa house." I saw her turn around and walk away.

"Wait... You can stay here, but I am not taking you back understand?'' She smiled and nodded.

I did still lover her, but I can't let her be with other boys behind my back. I am going to kill Justin for what he did to her...

I am going to leave you guys on a cliff to figure out what will happen next? Will they get back together? Will Justin and his pack get their revenge? Will Annabelle and Antonio get married? You will have to wait and see... Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I missed you

Before I start, I want to thank all my readers for sticking with me through thick and thin. I wouldn't have done it with your support and I mean that! Seeing you guys reviews makes me so happy! I can't believe you guys actually like this story... I mean I do, but I am really bad in English! I want to thank people like Magena Storm, MissNerdyGirl12, and most of all ! She stuck with me ever since I started this story! Thank you girl! Now on with the storryyyyy!

Ann's POV

I came into his house. I am glad he understands. He guided me into his room. He opened up the door. I sat down on his bed. I wish I was in his arms now, but he won't take me back. I did the damage, now I have to pay.

" Ok what do you want to tell me?" He said.

" Ok the only reason why Justin kidnapped me because he thought I would be a great leader to lead him and his pack to get revenge ont he Vampire Council. Since now I have escaped, he's setting out to look for me."

" Oh my goodness! He have done it this time! We have to do something. I need to warn the Vampire Council, my family everyone!" He said. He kept pacing back and forth across the room.

" I know! He said that you guys attacked his they are out to get us. Plus how were you guys allowed to become friends anyway?"

" He has been my childhood friend. I was new to the neighborhood. I didn't get my vampire powers till I was like 10. It was a royal tradition. I think he wasn't turnt into a werewolf yet. I had to move because it was a war in Europe. I-"

" You're from Europe? How come you didn't tell me? Which part are you from?" I asked happily.

" I was born in Spain. I never did tell you because I thought you wouldn't be interested. Anyway, I was playing outside. I did speak English. I was playing football by myself. Then he came along. We talked and played in his yard. But 2 years later, his father told him he couldn't play with me anymore because of what I am. Then the next day they moved. I was devastated. When I hit the 9th, I saw him at my school. He went there as I did. I made him rememeber and when he did, we hung out. He told me all his stories of what happened in his. But when that girl came everything change,and we became enemies because of her. So that's it..." He told me.

" Wow... I should take a shower now. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I asked.

" Yeah they are some in my drawer." He said. He threw me some boxers and a T-shirt. It will feel weird not having on an undergarment. I looked at him crazy.

" What?'' He said.

" I can't wear these without any underwear."

" Trust me. No one is eager to see you're goodies."

" Oh shut up!" I said while laughing. He laughed too. I miss those days. I closed the door behind me. I had to keep my heart from racing before he hears it...

_**23 minutes later**_

I came out of there with my hair wet. Antonio was reading a magazine with a shirt on. Thank Goodness! He looked up a me and came walking toward me.

" I need to apologize for something. I am sorry for what I said out there. Plus, I remember what I said at the ball. The only reason I wanted to marry you was because of becoming king and making you my queen so we can spend our lives together for eternity. You had every right to be mad. I just got mad about it. Like I said I am really sorry." He said.

I was really flattered by him apologizing, but it was too my fault.

" Look I accept your apology, but the stuff you said were true. I did cheat on you, and I am an unworthy person. The only reason I said no because I wasn't ready to be married yet. I do wanted to spend my life with you. Get married, have kids, but you know.. It can wait."

" It doesn't have to wait..." He said while flirting with me.

" NO! NO NO! No... It can wait Antonio, and you said we can't get back together!"

" I was kidding but we can always be friends." He told me.

" Yeah we can work our way up to get together again. We both have to be trustworthy again to work out this relationship so being friends is the only way."

" Yeah, but... fine." He said smiling. I smiled too.

" Do you want something to eat like breakfast?" He asked.

" No I am tired. I know I haven't drank any blood lately, but I am fasting... I think..." He laughed. What was so funny about that?

" Alright you can sleep in my bed with me." I walked to his bed, then I turned around looking at him crazily.

" Say what?''

" It's not like I will do anything to you. Trust me I won't... yet." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I climbed into his bed. I scooted over to the wall. He wasn't gonna get close to me. Even though I love him, he is unpredictable.

" Look I will be right back ok? Gotta talk to my mom about the whole revenge on the Vampire Council thing." He said. He kissed my forehead and left out the door. I smiled and looked at the ceiling. I started to drift away in my sleep...

Antonio's POV

I left the room to talk to my Mom. Man, I miss Annabelle. I can't be in the friend zone with her, but I can't be her boyfriend either. We can be friends with benefits. Yeah I like that better... I headed downstairs. I was heading to her room, but I ran into her.

" Mom, there is something I need to tell you. Annabelle is going to be living with us for 2 weeks.''

" What? Why? Why is she here? She put you through all that pain. You decided to propose to her, then she rejects you like you are nothing to her. Now you're making her stay with us? This just gets better and better!" She exclaimed. I know how she feels, but my Mom can get carried away sometimes.

" Look, she told me that Justin and his pack are seeking revenge against the Vampire Council, and the whole vampire race."

" What! Why would he do such a thing?"

" I think it's because we are sworn enemies or we attacked the pack for ages.''

" When you first met that boy, I knew I couldn't trust him. But, I didn't want to ruin your childhood, _hijo."_

" Yeah. Also, she told me that they chose her to lead them into their vengeance against us."

" _Sabes que? _You can't trust her Antonio! She is one of us! How dare she turn her back on her own kind? I'm gonna have a little talk with her, and it won't be pretty." She said. She tried to walk past me, but I stopped her.

'' Mom she didn't join forces with them. Annabelle isn't that riotous to do that. Look Mom. I love her, but we are going to stay as friends. You are going to have to accept that.''

" I know. I know. I just want what's best for you. Plus, I am glad you are not jumping the gun with her. I can't trust her." She said.

" I know my, you don't, and I agree that I am not going to rush things with her. Look, we can talk about this more alright? You need to get some rest." I told her. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead, and left.

I went back upstairs to sleep with Annabelle. I opened the door silently. She was still sleeping. Good. I walked over to the bed. She slept so calmly. I took my shirt off and climbed in the bed. I started to play in her hair. I was being careful not to wake her up. I stopped and snaked my arms around her waist. I kissed her on her forehead. I missed you Annabelle...

I know this chapter was a little boring (it was to me), but I promise the next chapter will blow you away... Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A mistake

Ann's POV

I woke up around 11:54 pm. I saw the bathroom light was on. I strecthed out my arms. Man, I slept for a long time. I sat up to wait for Antonio. He came out of the bathroom.

" You know you could have woken me up. I slept more than 10 hours, I think? Anyway, what made you wake up this late?'' I asked. No reply came into the atmosphere.

" Antonio, are you ok?'' I called out to him. I heard a growl. This isn't gonna go well. I turned around and his eyes were gleaming red in the dark. Maybe he was in bloodlust. He just n growled at me. I wanted to run from the door. Luckily, vampires have good vision. I got up from the bed and ran for the door to get his parents, but he caught me. He grabbed me by hair and slung me on the bed. This is just like the experience with Justin, but worse.

I tried to throw him off of me, but then again too strong. I need to start working out.

'' Antonio, let go of me!" I yelled at him. He just sat there. Staring at me in my face. He held my hands with his. What was he gonna do to me? Oh please let this turn out good! Unexpectedly, he started kissing me. But not too hard. Then, he went for my sweet spot. No please. He started to kiss my neck. I held back the moan. I wasn't going to give in.

" Stop Antonio. Please..." I begged him. I know this wasn't the person I knew of him. He stopped and looked at me. He was still growling.

" You know what? I will go to the bathroom-" I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down.

" No you will not leave. I love you too much to let you go." His voice was still the same, but the eyes were not so him.

" What are you talking about? I thought we were frie-" He started to kiss me again. What is up with him? He started to kiss my neck and take off my shirt. Yeah, I'm not ready to have sex with this type of Antonio. I tried to stop him, but he snarled at me... HE DAMN SNARLED AT ME! This is too much...

I caught his hands. " Antonio stop it. I don't want to do this with you." I told him.

" I don't care what you say." He said viciously. I really don't like this side of him. He needs a reality check. He went to kiss my chest. I had to resist the sensation. I grabbed his head and pulled it to my face.

" I command you to stop!'' My eyes turnt purple. I have the ability to control other vampires mind and people's. Sorry I didn't tell you before. I forgot about it... Anyway, I tried to control his mind, but the power of his eyes were resisting my power. He grabbed my throat tightly. This dude was choking me!

" No your power is weak. Now hold still!'' He stopped grabbing my throat. I gasped for air. Then I felt something inside me. He went back and forth, and started kissing. While we were having sex, he kissed my neck. I started crying. I felt his fangs gaze on my flesh. Oh no... I know what he was doing. He was making us bond together. This was not suppose to happen if the Vampire Council approves of it. Maybe they did. He probably told them he was going to bond us together.

He bit my neck. It kinda hurts, but it felt really good. He drank some of my blood. I began to feel weak. He gave me some of his blood, too. Why is he doing this? This is very depressing to me!

When we were done, he looked at me and smiled. I began to fade away. I know that I fell into a deep sleep...

_**...**_

I woke up naked in the bed. Antonio was laying on his stomach. Gladly, we were seperated. I saw his clothes on the floor that I was wearing. I got out of bed and put them back on. I turned around to fix the bed, then I saw his eyes looking at me.

I was startled and fell on the floor. I was still weak from last night thanks to him. He got up, and he still had his boxers on... weird...

He tried to help me up, but I backed away from him.

" What is your problem Ann?"

" Nothing! Nothing at all! I am so pefectly fine." I said while nervous. I held my neck so he wouldn't see the 2 holes in my neck. I had to lie to him. I can't let him find out that he bonded us together as soul mates. I will tell him sooner or later... Yeah later...

" You don't seem like it. What happened last night?''

" You don't remember?'' I was appalled. How can he not know what happened last night?

" The only thing I remember is that we said we will be friends. Do you remember anything else?"

" You know, uhhh, I don't remember, either. And good. You know a little. Still it seems we are forgetful." I smiled and held my neck. I hate lying to him. But still. That's the only thing he rememebered? Us being friends? I wanted to become more than that. It's official that we are friends, and never getting back together. Why?!

" I have to go to the bathroom."

" Ok, I have to talk to Mom and make breakfast alright?" I nodded. I turned to walk towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I looked at my neck. The holes were electric because they were shimmering. When I touched it, nothing happened. I think when Antonio tries to kiss this, (if he does) I would feel a sensation. A great one. I would have the urge to moan and stuff.

Oh no! I was having a panic attack! Calm down Ann! I slowed down my breath.

" Ok it is just a little bite!" Even if he kiss me or touch me, sexually things could happen.( I don't know what they are) Ok here's a plan don't let him touch me or kiss me or anything that involves physical contact. I walked out of the bathroom. I decided to breath slowly.

He came back into the room. I smiled and held my neck.

" Hey my Mom told me that she called your parents and tell them you are over here. They decided to come home tomorrow. Oh and tell them about the whole revenge thing on the Vampire Council that Justin is planning." I smile and nodded.

He came walking to me to give me a hug. Luckily, I moved out of the way.

" Let's get some breakfast shall we?'' I said.

" Agreed." I headed out the door before him. We walked downstairs together. When we reached at the end of the stairs, I sawa beautiful woman my age. Well, she was older than me. Probably 2 years older. She looked happy to see Antonio. Then, his mom came into the picture.

" Honey, meet your future bride!" I froze when she said those words. My hands slid down from my neck. I think his Mom saw those 2 holes in my neck. I looked at her, and she was furious.

I looked back at Antonio. He was confused as I am. Then this gorgeous girl came running into him, and kissed him like I do! I felt tears coming alive in my eyes. Next thing I knew I passed out...

MUAHAHAHA! I am so evil! I am only kidding. Plus, I felt a little uncomfortable writing this, but it was worth it for you guys! I know it wasn't detailed enough, but... Anyways, I will make things in suspense and angst... Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Competition and a new arrival

Next thing I knew I was on the couch, waking up. Antonio was in my face.

" Are you okay?"

'' Yeah, I am fine, but what happened?" I decided to sit up. Again, I saw his future woman...

" You passed out from the news. Annabelle, meet Ivybella, my future bride. Ivybella meet my friend and ex-girlfriend, Ann." He introduced me to her.

" Hi I am so glad to meet one of your friends.'' I shook her hand. All of a sudden,I felt this negative energy from her. I didn't like it. I knew she wasn't for Antonio. I sense she is up to something. Plus, I infer she ignored the word he said of "ex-girlfriend."

" Hi nice to meet you." I said. She was too perky for me. Ugh! I can already see I won't like her, but I have to be nice! She kept smiling at me, but the inside she didn't like me. She is one good actress...

The phone rang.

" I will go get it." Antonio said. Ivybella sat by me.

" So how do you know Justin?''

" Why do I have to tell you anything?" She said while putting lipstick on and looking in her handheld mirror. Man, she is gorgeous! Why can't I be like that? Then I furrowed my eyebrows to signal her what was her problem.

" Uhh I said how do you know Justin? Did you guys know each other when you were little or what?" I asked, pushing the question.

" Get out of my face! Which part don't you understand? The get out? Or get out of my face!" She yelled at me and slapped me! It nearly hurt, but I was about to hurt this bitch! I rubbed my face and looked at her sideways. I gave her a creepy smile. I guess she was already scared of me... Good. I was about to teach this skank a lesson.

" You mere human, how dare you try to slap me! You are useless. I can't believe he would choose something useless like you! I am a vampire, he is too! At least he could choose someone immortal!" I said while glaring at her deathly. She took a step back. I took one forward. Justin came back in the room.

" Hey what's going on?'' I heard some noise.

" No you tell me something buddy. How dare you love this... love this thing?! I am more important than this scumbag! She's nothing! I am something! She's a human! I am a vampire! We both are compatible! And you know it is against law to MARRY A HUMAN WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE VAMPIRE CONFEDERACY!" I nearly screamed to the top of my lungs. How dare he bond with me, then pick a bride! I thought he said he will marry me! I was totally infuriated!

" Whoa! My mom chose her for me when we were kids! We were childhood friends! That's the girl who me and Justin been fighting over! Remember the story I told you? Well, I had feelings for her when we went out. Sorry I told you this so late, but I did love you. It's that I still had feelings for her a little, and it grew stronger. I love her. Not you. Sorry...''

I was astonished, hurt, neglected! I can't believe with everything we've been through has been lost and will never be found. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I thought I was his chosen one.

" I see how you want to play this. I don't want anything to do with you, Antonio. I thought you loved me, but it was a BIG FAT LIE! I hope you and your girlfriend the worst! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of his house. Great, it was raining. This really defines my mood. I know loving Antonio was challenging, but I never thought it was so complexed! I was walking down the street. It was really raining hard. Then a car swerved over a puddle of water, and the water splashed my all over my body. I was dreary now...

" Thanks a lot, you bastard!" I yelled at the car. The driver honked his horn. I sighed in despair. I continued to walk to my house. It was 8 miles from here. I didn't decide to run in vampire speed because I was very weary. I saw a car pull up, and the windows were rolled down. It looked like... Justin's mom!

" It looks like you need a ride home. Wanna talk?''

" Thanks, I really need a shoulder to cry on, but I am wet."

" I don't care! Come!" She motioned me to get in the car. I did. I felt better because the heat was on.

" Look I am going to go ahead and say it. Why her? What makes her so special from me? What does she have I don't?'' I asked her.

" Someone seems a little jealous."

" I know I am. I am mad because he had feelings for another girl without telling. He could've least had the audacity to tell me he did, and we could have worked it out from there."

" It's really thoughtful to admit things, but they fell in love with each other when we moved here from Spain. I am sorry things are happening unexpectedly, but that is how life is." She explained.

" I guess, but he bonded with me. How can he forget what happened last night?''

" He forgot what happened? Honey, your mate is never suppose to forget the night you guys bonded. Unless, there's some dark magic behind it..." His mom told me. I was thinking it came from Ivybella. I sense some negative energy from her. Maybe she's a wizard or witch. I don't know, but I am going to find out.

" It might be Ivybella. Antonio told me that he loved her ever since they were children. She probably hexed him with something." I started to think very deeply.

" Honey, she's not the problem. I trust her dearly. She would never do something like that, I hope."

" It has to be her. I feel negative energy coming from her, and my instincts are never WRONG!"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I have to save him. I love him..."

" I believe you." She started the igniton. She drove off. I had a question for her, and I was confused of why she was helping me if she hates me.

" Mrs. Cortez, why do you hate me? When you saw these to holes in my neck you looked enraged."

" Honey I don't hate you. I just don't traditionally like you," well there goes my luck," but if you were his bride to be, I would be the luckiest mother-in-law." I smiled at that.

" But I was angry because you guy 'DID IT' at a young age, and I was kinda peeved off. If you guys waited then I would've been fine." She smiled and laughed. I looked at her confusingly. Next thing I knew, I was at home.

" Thanks."

" No prob." I waved good bye as I saw her pull out of the driveway. I was worried what would happen to Justin. She was not going to take him away from me...

_**1 week later**_

I have been feeling very sick lately. Miranda has been there for me. I told her everything tht happened. She was excited we were soul mates, but sad because of the she-devil stole him from me.

She came in with some waffles, chicken, sausage, turkey legs, pop corn and chips for me... I loved this girl...

" Well here's you food you wanted.."

"Thank you so much! I love you so much, do you know that?" I told her.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you do. Are you ok? If you eat too much junk you can make yourself sick."

" No I am not. My health is fine. So is my body.'' I dug into my waffles. I was stuffing my face so bad, but it was too delicious. Then, I ate my turkey legs with my chicken combined. I was doing that ever since I was 4. Melissa made gagging noises. I rolled my eyes at her.

" What's in the bag, Melissa?" I asked her.

" Oh you know just some feminine stuff." I was baffled. What does she mean by that. Then, I knew what she was talking about...

" I am guessing your period's late, missy?'' She declared.

" I-It can't b-be.''

" Oh it has too. You've been nauseated, eating too much, and lately irritable. Plus, I am surprised you haven't thr-" I had to stop her at the moment. I felt the food coming back up. I ran to the bathroom, and regurgitated all the stuff I ate.

" That's what I meant." I overeard her say. I kept throwing up for 3 minutes straight. And the sight wasn't pretty at all. I flushed the toilet and I saw a pregancy test in my face. I looked at her crazily.

" Look, you need to take it. Plus, this is not a regular human pregnancy test. It's specially designed for vampire females. It's called Secretness." I can tell the brand is expensive because of the name. I was really nervous. I hope I don't have a child or thing living inside of me. I am not ready for this. My mom will throw me out if she fnds out I an=m having a baby at the age of 16. DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMANS MY AGE BE AFFECTED BY THIS?! THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN CURRENTLY!?

I took it from her and closed the bathroom door. It's me against the test...

_**15 minutes later**_

Melissa looked at me sadly. I came out crying. I was bawling into Melissa's arms.

" It's positive. I am pregnant. Why me?!" I cried out.

" It's going to be ok."

" No it's not. No it's not...'' It can't be how am I going to tell Antonio about this?...


	19. Author's note

Author's Note

Hey guys! This is me! Rubiediamond! Sorry I haven't been updating! But I might do a Spin-Off of My Bloody Love Triangle! I do have a clue in mind what it will be about! But when I finish this story then I will do the spin-off!

Also, I made a HUGE MISTAKE! I didn't try to make that mistake, but really Ann asked how Ivybella know Justin, I mean Antonio, not Justin! So don't get confused please! If you have any ideas what I should name the baby or it shall be a boy or a girl just comment on story or PM me! If you have any ideas of how the stories continue, just let me know and I might reconsider. Just to let you know I do know how to continue it, but if you want some crazy twist in the story, I have your back!

Also, I will be doing shoutouts to the people who comments the most on my story! You need the recognition, and I apprecitae all the people who loves me story! I love you, too!

Last, but least, I really want to do roleplaying for the characters! I know it is a little too late to assign roles, but I really want my followers to live the action in their imagination in the story! If you want to be a character in the story, just PM me! Thanks!

-Rubiediamond


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The life inside of me

I almost cried every night, trying to find a way out of this. Melissa had been at my side most of the time. Antonio has been on my mind lately. How can I manage to have school and baby. I will not kill the life inside of me, but only let it grow to be a full human being. School ended last week, and I didn't go. My mom is worried about me and my grades, but she has bigger to face with me. If I tell that I am pregnant, her view point will change about me. Like forever.

I got up from the bed. I went to go take a shower. After I came out I look in the mirror. I had on a black t-shirt with some long black pajama pants from Vampire Kisses. I turned to the side and lifted up my shirt. It was bloated. I got pregnant on May 26. It's the June 3, so I am a week. I rubbed my belly to see how it feels to be a mom. I can't take care of myself. How am I going to take care of a baby?

I kept rubbing it. It felt awkward. I never did feel my stomach grow. I have to get a screening for my baby. Unexpectedly my mom came in the room. She saw me touching my stomach. She was shocked. I had no expression on my face. There was only silence between us. It was getting peculiar. Then she broke the silence.

'' W-W-What are you doing?'' She asked nervously.

" I have to tell you something. You might not take it so easily." I said while pulling my shirt down. I walked to her.

" Mom, I know you love me no matter what. But this was on accident. I was going to talk to you about it, and I know I am young to be pregnant. Antonio bonded with me nearly two weeks ago. But I wasn't ready to confront you about it. Mom?"

She just stood there, shocked. She was still looking at my belly.

" W-When did this happen?" She asked me.

" It happened like a week ago. Look mom. I know you might be mad, but Antonio did this. We binded each other..." I said.

She looked at me as if she was confused.

" But your 16! THIS 'STUFF' SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" She yelled. I could tell she definitely angry. She kept walking back and forth. I was scared about what she gonna say...

"Ok, I blew my top off. Ok... I will help you with the baby... But you have to be responsible."

"I will. I promise." I said. She came up to me and hugged me. " It's just you are growing up so fast, and you are my little girl." She started crying.

" Mom I will always be your little girl..." I told her.

Ivybella's POV

AHA! I finally got that skank out my man's life. No one could take him away from me. Oh I haven't introduced myself. I am Ivybella. I was Antonio's childhood friend and long-term girlfriend. I left him because I had to move. Now I am back. But naive Antonio doesn't stand a chance with a woman like me. Didn't I tell you before? Oh, well. I work for Justin to keep him updated on both Annabelle and Antonio. Things are going to be heated up between all of us. I can't wait!

SORRY for the long wait and short chapter! I have to do school, and I will make the next chapter longer! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Gifted

Ann's POV

1 month has passed since I have been pregnant. School ended. I haven't seen Miranda in 3 weeks. She is visiting her great-grandma in Greece. My mom and I have been distant. We only talk for like 20 minutes. And it was only about the baby. My dad is on a business trip. I have been lonely. It is only me and the baby in this together. I haven't talked to Antonio ever since that night. His new bride is playing him. I can feel it. They just sent out wedding invitations yesterday. I didn't bother to look. I was so depressed, really irritated. I heard Justin got put in jail for raping. I'm not surprised.

Today is my first screening of the baby. I told the Vampire Confederacy that I was pregnant by Antonio. They didn't say anything. I am glad they didn't. The doctor told me I had to wait to see my baby. Actually, I am pretty excited.

"Ann, get ready. The doc said come up at the hospital by 5." My mom said.

" Ok thanks." I got up from the bed. I did my routine. I dressed in a black tanktop with a black hoodie since now people are saying it make you look skinny. I put on my black converse, black eyeliner. I am ready.

I headed downstairs.

" Are you ready?'' Mom asked.

" Yeah, I guessed." I mumbled. We got in the car. It only tooka second for things to get awkward until my mom disrupted the silence.

" Look, I know we haven't been talking, but... I can't believe you got pregnant. It happened all to fast, Ann!"

" Mom, Justin was in heat! I couldn't do anything to stop him! If I did then I will be killed! You know what the stories say: If a royal pure blood is heat let them take control or you will be a mortal and die!"

" I get that, Ann! But that usually happens when they are 21 or over. Not 17 or 18! You and him are too young Ann! What the hell were you thinking?!"

" Oh ok so now it's my fault? Oh yeah mom! Let's play the blame game and blame everything for Ann! Oh yeah sure mom! Lets do that! You have been doing that ever since I started talking!"

" I am not saying it is your fault! What I am saying is that you should've have at least try to stop him!''

"Ok and if I did mom?! He will kill every motherfucking thing in his path just to get to me! He will kill my whole family, friends! Since it's my fault too, why don't you blame the baby too? This baby has done nothing wrong to you ever!" I screamed and cried. I was very pissed. She blames me for everything. I didn't choose this...

" Look. Ok I am sorry-"

" Just FUCK IT! I WILL TAKE MY DAMN SELF TO THE HOSPITAL! I DON'T NEED YOU NOR THE BABY!'' I got out the car and slammed the car door really furiously. I started walking to the hospital. It was only 25 miles away. I walked in vampire speed. I was there in 5 minutes.

It's this doctor who is a vampire. No one knows he is one but other vampires. I am glad we have a vamp doc. Humans just wouldn't understand our type of species. No offense readers. I still love you guys... (humans... -_-)

Anyway, I walked into the waiting room.I saw the doctor. His name is Dr. Vlasmin. He is Russian and cute, too. He is only 28. Don't judge me...

" Dr. Vlasmin! It's me! Annabelle!"

"Oh hi! Come come!" He said with his thick Russian accent.

I followed him into the room. He quickly closed the door and locked it. Probably humans...

" So how are you and where's your mother?"

" I am fine. And we had a huge predicament, but she will be fine."

" Are there any symptoms you've been having?'' He asked.

"Well, I gained weight. I keep crying. I keep eating bloody pickles, and I am still throwing up, sooooooo... same old, same old." I told him.

"Well that is excellent! Bloody pickles are quite healthy for babies. It makes them more smarter before they are born. Well I am going to check the inside of your stomach to see if the baby is ok." A/N( I forgot the medical terms for these. I apologize!)

Dr. Vlasmin put the gooey stuff on my stomach. Then appeared a baby.

" WOW! That is so gorgeous!" I said. I am happy.

" Yes 1 head... wait I see 2 heads!"

" What?!"

" You are having twins, Annabelle! One boy and one girl!"

" Oh yeah I see his thing and her thing! Haha!"

" Yeah they both are faternal!... OH NO!" He exclaimed. I got worried.

"What doc?" I asked.

" This shouldn't be happening! How can this happen?!"

" WHAT!"

" One of your twins are full werewolf and full vampire!"

" What... How can that be?'' I said.

" Is there any chance a werewolf have implanted inside of you?''

" I had an affair with one, but we didn't have intercourse at ALL!"

'' Well in some way, you did! This is an unknown phenomenon! If the Vampire Confederacy finds out..."

" You can't tell them! Or I will be beheaded! They think I betrayed them and plus, it is rare to be pregnant by the opposite race!"

" I know, but you got pregnant by one!''

" I don't understand how can 2 different types of sperms enter me at different times, but the babies are growing at the same rate?''

" Maybe it's because the werewolf sperm waited to grow inside of you. Other than that your babies are healthy, but one of them are at risk." He said.

" What do you mean, doc?"

" I am saying since you are carrying 2 different species, it is a heavily chance that one baby dies or they all, including you, will die when you give birth."

" So what do I need to do to prevent this?''

" If you don't want anybody to die, get plenty of rest. Don't stress out or get mad or your chances will increase. Stay at ease. Let's just say you are on bed rest."

" Thanks, doc!"

" No prob! Come back in 2 or 3 weeks! I will call you when it is time!"

I left the room and headed home. I can't believe I am pregnant by Justin and Antonio. All I need to know is that how did he get me pregnant? It is time to pay Justin another visit...

Sorry! I haven't uploaded in a lllllooooonnnng time! My computer broke,and it just got fixed... by itself! Weird right?! Anyway, read and review! I will type more! I promise!

-rubiediamond


End file.
